Love Love
by kaykaykay.B
Summary: a Mark Owen fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

I lay in bed staring at the painting ceiling. Words swirled around my head. There was a new lad coming into my year from Oldham.

_I wonder what he looks like, would he be nice, would he have a strong northern accent? _All these questions we're going around in my head as I lifted myself from the bed and began to put my uniform on.

The bus stopped outside my house at precisely 8:00am, and I just got out in the nick of time. As I got on and took my seat an unfamiliar face catches my eye. _He must be the new guy _I thought to myself as I judged his appearance. His face was facing away from me so I couldn't see his face, but judging by his neatly brushed hair it was obvious he wouldn't be trouble.

I felt myself smile at him, he wasn't as tall as most boys in my year, but was just a bit taller than me. As I was making my way to biology I spotted the new boy standing in the middle of the hall looking down at his time schedule and then looking around, he looked confused. ''Do you need help?'' I asked after I walked up to him. He looked up from his time schedule and smiled at me awkwardly, I felt myself warm to him instantly, and he had the prettiest smile.

''Yeah…. I don't know we're the biology class is…'' he blushes. I look at his time schedule and my eyes brighten as I realize he's in the same one as me.

''Come with me, the next three classes you have are the same as mine.'' He smiles again and his sweet smile filled my heart, his teeth were so shiny and perfect they brightened up my soul. He has a floppy brown fringe which he moved from his blue moonlit eyes using a single finger. His hands we're so soft as he gently gripped onto my shoulder for a second as he thanked me. I led him to the class and he took his seat next to the trouble maker of the class _**Robert Williams. **_But everyone calls him Rob or Robbie. Robbie was the one who throws paper aeroplanes around the class and shouts out crude things randomly, he was also the joker and could be a right smart arse when he wanted to be.

I took my seat next to _**Gary. **_ Gary was one of those lads who kept his head down and got on with his work, people would call him a 'Geek' just because he wasn't making a complete arse of himself in class. He is very quiet and you had to literally beg him to talk to you for him to reply back.

The class went quiet as Mr. Holmes came in. Mr. Holmes is our biology and maths teacher, he is tall and lanky, you had to listen carefully to him when he talks as he seems to mumble allot and it doesn't help that I'm right at the back. Mr. Holmes' face looked as if it had been melted somehow, his cheeks dropped down like a hound dog, his hair was as white as snow and his eyes as black as coal. He always seemed to wear the same clothes over and over again, He would have the same tead mark on his right arm sleeve every day. He's a miserable old git but a brilliant teacher when you listen.

''Okay, everyone start setting up the apparatus for the first experiment of the day'' He grumbled into his hands just after finishing yawning. ''You'll be put into groups of two. Boy, girl, boy girl. Understand?'' He looks down at the list of names in front of him. ''Okay. Before we do that I would like to welcome Mark Owen to the school, he's come all the way from Oldham.'' One or two people clap as Mark smiles slightly and lifts his hand in the air politely. ''Okay, I'm now going to group the partners together.'' There is a short silence as he looks down at the register again. ''Mark and Georgina. Over here'' Mr. Holmes points to the table next to him with the all the needed equipment lying across it. I grab my bag and walk towards the table. Mark walks over and sits next to me. As we begin the experiment I realize that I'm the only one doing the work, and Mark just sits there watching in amazement at what I was doing like he never saw something like this before. ''You're so smart.'' He says.

''No I'm not, this is dead easy.'' Mark shakes his head totally disagreeing.

''I could never do that.'' I look over at him

''Here you need to wear these remember?'' I giggle. Mark takes the glasses off me and puts them on, they keep slipping down his nose and it seems there slightly too big for him. This looks adorable. ''pass me the Bunsen burner'' I ask as I squeeze the last of the solution into the beaker of water. I have my hand stretched out waiting for it. When I look over at him I see he's looking in the cuboard next to him. ''Mark it was right in front of you.'' I laugh. Mark let's out the cutest laugh and sits back down. ''Oh sorry.'' We both laugh in unison.

''Mark Owen misbehaving on your first day?'' Mr Holmes says bitterly

''Sorry sir.'' He replies with a slight grin on his face.

''God Mark why don't you behave?!'' I hear Robbie saying from behind sarcastically ''on your first day to.'' Mark looks behind at Robbie at sticks up his two fingers. Robbie and Mark used to go to national school together and have been very close ever since.

Near the end of biology, I spot Mark unbuttoning his top buttons on his shirt and loosening his tie, tutting too himself and as he struggles with the top button. ''My mum always does this to my shirt and tie in the mornings.'' He moans. I snigger and shake my head ''Mums ey?'' As the bell rings I grab my bag and head out the door, a crowd of girls gather around Mark, twirling their fingers in their hair and giggling constantly _poor Mark, all those bitches after him already, wow they move on fast. _ **Jason, **My best friends boyfriend grabs my hand and pulls me out from the group of girls that had trapped me.

''His first day and their already after him eh?'' I nod and shake my head.

''Sluts.''

Me and Jason laugh as we look at poor Mark who looks like he's suffocating from all the girls. Jason is one of those lads who gets one with pretty much anyone, he's a handsome guy with a toothy smile and an amazing jawline. He plays football, basketball, hockey … you name it he does it. His best friend **Howard ** is the same, tall slender but not as slender as Jason and is sport mad, they're both inseparable always hanging out with each other. Howard had dark brown hair and the most amazing curls, his eyes are piercing blue like Jason and had the most gorg body.

''do you think I should help him?'' I ask Jason, also known as j and jase.

''If you wan't you'll have to show 'em to the next class won't you?''

''Oh yeah.'' I answer.

''See you later.'' J says as he walks away

''See you.'' I reply as I wait for Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark eventually escapes from the crowd of girls surrounding him and walks over to me. ''Were to next?'' he sighs and pulls the strap of his bag over his delicate shoulder.

''English.'' I reply

We arrive in class and take our seats, once again the teacher, miss. Harryiet, introduces Mark to everyone in the class. She wobbles over to Mark's side and taps his shoulder.

She gives us a task to do and we start. ''How'd you do this question?'' Robbie asks as he pokes Mark in the ribs, making him jump from his seat. Mark nudges Robbie playfully when Robbie grabs Mark and pulls him into a head lock. ''Robert!'' Miss. Harryiet spits and rests her hands on each side of her expanding waist. ''why can't you just behave?''

"I am miss." he lies "Mark nearly pushed me off the chair!" Miss Harryiet shakes her head in disbelief and turns her back from Robbie.

"If I catch you misbehaving again, I'll send you to the head master's office, so keep quiet!'' she snarls and sits down on the wooden oak seat which is cushioned by a leather type of pillow, as she sits you can hear the creak of the chair as it struggles from the weight of her.

''eh, Mark? You coming to football training after school?'' Howard asks from behind us. Mark turns around and faces Howard.

''Yeah, of course mate." He replies warmly. I can't help but wonder what Mark looks like in his football kit… _I bet he looks fit… _

_**3:45pm**_

Kayleigh, Jason and I are walking out of school to catch our buses. J has his kit on and runs over to the football pitch next to the school after he gave a goodbye kiss to Kayleigh. I stop in my tracks when I spot Mark doing push-up's on the grass before a match. He has the most amazing body. I walk towards him, he looks in my direction and gives a sweet smile and wave, I feel butterflies form in my stomach at the sight of Mark. I smile and give him a friendly wave.

"Why are you waving?" a voice behind me snaps. I turn on my heels and face the person. _Katlyn… urgh.. _"He was waving at me" she snarls and pushes me to the ground.

''Ignore her G'' Kayleigh says as she helps me up and I brush the dust off my skirt. Katlyn struts over to Mark and swishes her blonde locks from her face and re-applies her lip gloss on her pouty lips.

''Barbie.'' I spit

''C'mon Gino let's go.''

''No.'' I answer sternly ''I want to see what that slag is doing." I throw my bag onto the ground and cross my arms. Katlyn is kneeling next to Mark, twirling her hair around her long twig like finger. When she thinks Mark isn't looking she unbuttons some of the buttons on her shirt revealing her bust and pulls her skirt up slightly.

"What a slut!" I growl and feel myself burning up with anger. Kayleigh grabs my arm to keep me from marching over to her a pull her extensions out!

"Mark is obviously not interested." Kayleigh says. ''look.''

I look over at Mark who has by now got up and is now stretching his hands behind his back and is smiling at Katlyn. "uurrgghhh, he so fancies her.'' I moan.

"I doubt Gino, he's not even taking much notice of her, he's just being polite.''

''Oh my god, look at her she's resting her legs on his! That's it I'm going over!" Kayleigh doesn't try to stop me, she knows when I'm angry to just leave me.

I march over to them and put on a fake smile. "Hey mark! …. Katlyn…"

"Oh hey babes how are you?" Katlyn smiles, trying to act all sweet and innocent in front of Mark. "And did I trip you over earlier, I didn't mean it Georgie babe.'' _Lying cow!_

"It's fine." I grumble and cut my eyes.

" yeah I'm sure she didn't mean it." Mark says and gives me a glistening smile.

"Mark" Jason says and gestures to come on the pitch for the game.

"Oh, time for me to win the game for them!" Mark laughs and joins the boys on the pitch. I turn away when Katlyn pulls me back.

"Keep away from Mark." She growls and pulls my shirt so I'm just inches away from her face. I pull myself away from her and walk back to Kayleigh.

"What did she say?" Kayleigh frowns and taps my back.

"pfff… nothing interesting, I'll deal with it." We sit on the side line of the pitch and I spot Mark's kit bag, I take a sneaky peek into it and find his school shirt. I couldn't help but take a quick whiff off it before someone saw me, and I've got to say it was like what angels would smell like. A tint of Rose and diesel aftershave. _He smells so nice. _I stuff the shirt back into the bag and check my phone, the bus would probably come any second. So I decided to put my bag on.

I walk to the front of the school and wait, I can't help but look over at Mark. _ Aww he's muddy already! _Mark legs are covered in brown muck and his once perfectly soft, glossy, perfect hair is now soaked and dirty. He slips and hurts his ankle but gets up again and carries on. _He's so brave _I think and smile to myself. Kayleigh still sits on the side line waiting for Jason, cheering and calling his name as he takes the ball from Gary, Robbie following close behind.

I can't help but giggle when I spot Mark attempting to tackle Jason but failing and bursting into fits of laughter. _Oh Markie, why is his laugh so contagious! _

The bus arrives and eventually comes to a halt and the doors open and I walk on.

I look out of the window. I can't keep my eyes off Mark. I've never felt so much love and comfort from someone I just met, I think Mark coming here has really been a miracle.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, I lay in my bed thinking about mark. _How could I talk to him if Katlyn is always around him? And the other bunch of Barbie's also? _ The only thing I could think of was to add him on Facebook and go on from there. _Maybe I'll message him and tell him? No. I can't do that, he doesn't even realize what's happening and if I do tell him it'll just cause more chaos. _

I decide to add him anyway; at least I can talk to him on Facebook without Katlyn stopping me. When I log on, to my surprise, I see that Mark has already sent me a request. I accept straight away and compose a message.

''**Hey Mark , how are you finding school here? I see you already know Rob and the boys x''**

Within minutes I get a reply back.

''**Hiya Georgina! , yeah school's great here! …. And yeah, Rob and I have been friends since reception! xx''**

The two kisses at the end made me smile. He's such a sweetie!

''**Nice! , what do you think of the girls here? Xx''**

I manage to type feeling quiet nervous about the reply.

''**Haha , they're very friendly aren't they?! …. Katlyn is such a nice girl xx''**

_Katlyn? Nice? Wow she really does have him wrapped around his finger!_

"**Yeah she's nice." **I force myself to type.

"**You're dead sound … xx'' **He writes making me smile brightly.

" **Aw thanks Mark so are you! :D"**

It takes Mark a while to answer back , but he eventually does.

" **Hey , Me, The boys, Kayleigh, and some others are going to the cinema Friday…. Do you wanna come? … xx "**

I feel butterflies forming in my stomach. _Is this a date?! _

"**Yeah sure :D x "**

I start dancing around my bedroom like a fool and screeching with excitement, when another message from Mark stops me in my tracks.

"**Brilliant …. See you there! Xx" **

I log off Facebook and grab my purse. _I need to get an outfit for tomorrow._

I get back from shopping and lay the pink and white satin dress across the bed and neatly place the sandy, cream wedges next to it. _I wonder will Mark try and kiss me?!_ I think with a huge grin spread across my face. Even if we haven't know each other long, I can just get that vibe that something good is going to happen tomorrow night, I just hope I'm right.

The next day at school at school, I meet up with Kayleigh and Jason. " Hey Kay' I say and give her a small hug.

"Hey Georgie, coming to the cinema tonight?" I nod and smile. ''It's nice that you're not letting the fact that Katlyn is coming stop you.'' Kayleigh smiles as Jay wraps his arms around Kayleigh's waist.

"wait a sec…." I frown ''Katlyn is coming?!'' Jay and Kay look at each other and nod.

"Yeah, didn't Mark tell you?''

''Well, no, he said people we're coming but he didn't mention her….Why is he inviting her?! ….''

"I think it's the fact that Mark would feel bad leaving anyone out, and he thinks that she's sweet.'' Jason replies, his brows raised slightly.

"Ah shit'' I groan as I slump onto the bench beside them. " I can't go if she is.''

"Of course you can,don't let her stop you" Kayleigh says and taps my back "Mark will be disappointed if you don't go, and I doubt Katlyn will say anything if he's around, she'll just act her fake nice self.''

''Yeah I guess'' I sigh.

''Hiya guys.'' Mark beams and hugs us all individually.

"Hiya Mark" I reply as I fix my hair, to make sure I look okay in front of him.

"your all coming tonight yeah?" We all nod at the same time when the bell for the first class rings.

"Biology?" Mark asks.

"Yep"

"Let's go then!" Mark laughs and grabs his bag.

The class is working on a experiment and have not been paired with anyone and we have to work alone.

"Sir? I'm Unsure of what to do here…'' Mark says in confusion while scratching his head.

"Someone help Mark" Mr. Holmes mumbles into his tissue covering his nose and mouth as he blows into it.

I begin walking over to Mark and meet Katlyn half way. I can feel her eyes burning into the back of my head as I try and ignore her exsistance.

"It's Okay Georgina, I can help Mark, you go over and carry on with your experiment like a good girl yeah?" She spits with a plastered smile.

"It's okay Katlyn, I'm usually paired with Mark, so I think its best that I help out." I nudge her slightly as I make my way towards Mark.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I hear from behind me. "Sir! Georgina pushed me!" I turn around and see Katlyn lying on the ground holding her thin leg in her twiggy hands. My mouth drops open and I shake my head.

"I didn't Sir, I swear!" I exclaim and frown.

"She did Sir, we saw her." Katlyn's puppets say from behind me.

"Office NOW Ms. Chandler!"

"But I-"

"NOW"

I grunt in annoyance and look over at Mark who is kneeling next to Katlyn, she's clinging onto Mark's Jumper crocodile tears pouring down her face, Mark rubs her head and looks at me as if he was disappointed in me. The other boys just stare and say nothing. Kayleigh frowns and shakes her head at Katlyn. _At least she believes me. _

I grab my bag and storm out of the classroom and head to the office.

"Ah Georgie, why did you do that for?" Mark frowns after he leaves he class room and walks over to me.

"I didn't do anything Mark."

Mark sighs and leans his hand on the frame of the locker area door. "Katlyn is a lovely girl Georgina, you should try and get to know her" I stare at Mark in disbelief _How has he not copped on yet?!_

"Mark." I sigh " Katlyn is a nasty piece of work, she's very fake, and she's not what she seems."

"You really have a grudge on her don't you."

"Mark, I've got to know her for the last 5 YEARS!"

"Okay, if you say so." Mark replies sweetly brushing his soft brown hair from his face revealing those amazing blue eyes.

"Hey Mark." Katlyn croaks as she fake limps over to Mark and purposely puts her bony hand on Mark's shoulder in front of me. "Oh Georgie I didn't see you there." _HA. _ "By the way I forgive you for pushing me over earlier, Mark convinced me; He's so sweet always sticking up for such lonely people, I mean friends." I look away and huff to myself.

"Well aren't you going to say thank you?" Mark looks at me waiting for an answer, hope in his eyes, the poor baby, all he wants is for everyone to get along, so I decide to do it for him, and him only.

"THANKYOU KATLYN." I say sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Mark beams "We can all be friends again!" Mark smiles. _OMG what is this girl doing to him! _

Kayleigh and Jason come over after Katlyn drags Mark over to the other girls so they can all gawp at him. "Fucking Bitch!" I groan "Why is she always taking Mark away from me!" I sigh and place my head in my hands.

"All the girls fancy Mark Georgie, obviously there is going to be competition." Jason Says.

"I was the one who talked to him first."

"It doesn't matter if you were first, you need to fight for him." Kayleigh replies. "Just like I fought for Jay." Kayleigh smiles and looks up at Jason and Jason hugs her tightly. "I would've never thought two years ago that I would be with Jay right now if someone had told me." I nod in agreement. "Tonight is the night that you show Katlyn your not the shy, geeky girl she makes you out to be, you get your hands on Mark and you never let him go!" I smile.

"Yeah. That's what I'll do."

_**8:00pm**_

It's time to go to the cinema, and I've never felt so determined to show what I'm made of before "I'll show her" I grin and I apply red lipstick on my top lip. **She won't know what hit her ! **

My mum drops me off and there is a crowd of people surrounding the cinema, it takes me a while to find mark, Kayleigh and the other, but I eventually do. "Hey." I smile. Mark turns around and just stands there staring at me for a while his mouth wide open and his eyes as wide as saucers, when Gary nudges him in the ribs to bring him back to reality. "Oh… Hi Georgie…" he blushes and gives me a hug the smell of strong after shave fills my nose and I feel his soft hair hit my face in the breeze.

We all go in and sit down in our seats.

The movie was great and the atmosphere was electric, Robbie throwing popcorn at Jay and Kay as they try and get…. Intimate… Gary munching away on popcorn driving Howard mad with all the shaking and crunching, and then there was just me and Mark laughing and giggling at our surroundings, I'm surprised we weren't thrown out.

By the time we got out the moon was out and there was a calm breeze in the air, Katlyn was keeping a close eye on us as Mark wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm, we were joking around and for no reason Mark begins tickling me. "STOP,STOP, I CAN'T" I say as my whole body goes weak with laughter and I slump on the floor leaning against the cinema wall. There is a silence, but a nice silence between us for a moment, and then it happens…. Mark smiles slightly and put his hand on my cheek, his eyes fixed to my lips, he nibbles on his bottom lip as he leans his head towards mine and closes his eyes slowly. _OH MY GOD IT'S ACTUALLY GONNA HAPPEN! _ I feel Mark's lips touch mine when…. " AAHHHHH Mark… help, my knee… it's playing up on me again….." Katlyn squeals. Mark sighs and covers me with his jacket.

"Coming Katlyn…" He says and gets up and walks over to her.

_FOR FUCK SAKE. _


	4. Chapter 4

I cross my arms and legs as I wait for Mark to come back from the sobbing baby a few inches away from me. "Sorry about that" Mark sighs and takes my hands to help me up.

"Don't worry about it Mark you have nothing to apologise for."

"I left you on your own." He frowns and looks at his feet like a told off child.

"For like five minutes Mark." I snigger and rub his back.

"I know but-"

"AAAHHHH! Mark!" Katlyn squeals "I think you should stay with me for the rest of the time, I need someone to lean on…"

"Can you not get one of the other lads to help you Katlyn, I don't want to leave Georgie on her own." Katlyn looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"She'll be fine, I'm the injured one here" Katlyn forces out crocodile tears from her slitty eyes, Making Mark feel bad. Mark looks at me and then Katlyn, frowning and confused.

"Rob!" Mark shouts over to Robbie who is across the road chatting up two girls who look twice his age.

"Yeah bud?"

"Could you help Katlyn home, she hurt her foot." And with that, Rob skips across the road and grabs Katlyn by the arm.

"Ow!" Katlyn moans.

"You owe me Marko!" Robbie winks. "I was in there!" Robbie grins and signs over at the two girs across the road.

"Sorry mate!" Mark laughs and wraps his arm around my waist. **O..M.G…. **

Robbie walks the wicked witch of the west home and the others go into a nearby club, which leaves me and Mark alone walking down the quiet lane, specks of rain fall onto my head and the clouds turn grey.

"just when I was about to say how nice the weather is!" Mark says and lets out one of his famous laughs.

"you never know in England" I snigger and shake my head.

Mark looks at me and frowns. "What?" I ask and raise my brows.

"you don't have a coat, and you're wearing a sleeveless dress."

"so.."

"Aren't you cold?"

"no.." I lie. Mark touches my arm and feels how cold I feel and realises that I'm shaking.

"Don't lie to me." Mark takes off his woolly hoodie and pulls it over my head and lets me put on the rest, at this point, the rain is pouring down, the cars soak Mark as they drive by, but I keep dry because Mark covers the splash. I look into Marks eyes and he looks back lovingly, I can feel Mark's hands shake as he puts them on my face and he puts a strand of my hair behind my ear out of my face and then cups my face again. And then it happens again…. Mark leans towards me and pushes me against a wall as he places his soft, wet lips on mine, in that moment the weather didn't matter to us at all, the kiss went on for a whole ten minutes before Mark pulls away and smiles as he grabs hold of his jaw and laughs slightly. "my jaw hurts." He bites his lip which makes me realise something and I begin to laugh.

"Keep still." I say as I cup his face in my hands.

"what? Is there something on my head?" he sighs.

"Nooo" I laughs and wipe my thumb across his bottom lip. "look, lipstick." Mark laughs and shakes his head.

"oohh, well I'm going to deal with that aren't i?" Without me even having the chance to make sense of what he said he pulls me close and kisses me tenderly, more than before, he wraps his soaked hand around my waist and his other hand on my hair.

When we eventually stop, I look at him, and we both smile. "Let's take you home then, don't want you catching a cold." Mark grabs hold of my hand and holds it tight. _I love him so much. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy that I kissed Georgina, I've held it back for so long because I thought that she might not like me back, but she must since she let me kiss her… I can't wait to see her at school.

I arrive at school and place my bag under the table in class. I frown as I look around trying to see were Georgina is, but she's nowhere to be seen. "ummm.. Kayleigh.." I whisper over to Kayleigh who is in front of me, she turns around to face me.

"yeah"

"Do you know where Georgina is?" Kayleigh repeats the same actions I done and looks back at me.

"she's in… I don't know where she's gone to though…"

"Oh…." Is all I can say as I turn away and rub my hair, feeling worried and concerned

1 hour later.

_Where is she?! _I put my lunch in the bin, knowing that I won't be able to eat unless I've found Georgina, so I begin looking around the school, when Katlyn walks over. "Hey Mark." She giggles and rubs my back.

"Please Katlyn not now…"

"Mark! "she laughs and links onto me. _ FUCK SAKE. _

"KATLYN!" I shout and pull myself away from her "I SAID NOT NOW! I AM LOOKING FOR GEORGINA! FUCK. OFF." After I say that I instantly regret shouting at her.

"Fine…" is all she says as she walks off. I quickly shake off what had happened and carry on looking. As I walk past the girls toilets, I stop in my tracks as I hear crying coming from there, I look around making sure no girl is around and walk in. "Georgie?" I question and look around.

"Don't look at me Mark." I hear her reply. When I do see her, I get quite a shock. Her hair has been bleached blonde, and she sitting in the corner of the room covering her face and crying into her hands. I sit next to her and pull her hands away from her face.

"Oh baby, what's happened?" I hug up to her and kiss her temple.

"Rick… he called me a slut… and…"

"And?" I ask as I feel my blood boiling and my fists tightening.

"He… he pushed me to the ground and said I look like a slag and no lad will like me looking like this.."

"THE FUCKING BASTERED! RICK WHO BABE?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"No, I want you to tell me Georgie.." I try and stay calm for Georgie's sake but was finding it extremely difficult.

"Harrison." I finally get her to say after a while of convincing. _ I'm going to kill that bastered._

"Don't do anything stupid Mark, I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

"oh, believe me, it won't be me that will be getting hurt." I reply as I hug her even more. I feel her body relaxing in my arms. "why have you dyed you're hair?" I question and smile slightly.

She's goes quiet before she eventually answers. "I wanted to be like Katlyn… all the lads, including you fancy her and I thought if I put more makeup on and dye my hair… I might get some lads attention."

"first of all G, I don't fancy Katlyn."

"You don't?" she asks. I shake my head.

"no, and second of all, you don't need that makeup plastered all over your face because makeup is not a tool meant to make an ugly thing beautiful, it is only to magnify the beauty that already exists, like it does in you. You are the most beautiful girl ever to grace this earth babe, when I first saw you I would have never imagined that I would have such strong feeling for you. I never would have thought I would have dreams about you or miss being by your side or get butterflies when someone mentions you're name, and dying your hair won't make a difference to me, I just want to hold you in my arms like I'm doing now and never let you go, because I love you, and whoever thinks they can treat you like Rick had done, better look out, because I might be small but when someone angers me, I can be twice their size!" I look down at Georgina and see a tear roll down her face, she pulls me close and we kiss and hold each other close.

_Home Time._

"eh up Rick." I say as I storm up to him"

"Mark" he smiles and goes to tap my back when I pull him to the ground and clamber on top of him.

"You fucking bastered!" I begin punching him in the face continuously, the lads try to stop me put cant.

"MARK!" I hear Georgina scream. "Don't!"

I ignore her and continue punching him, when he gets up from the ground and begins walking away, wiping blood from his face.

"WIMP" I scream, which stops Rick in his tracks and makes him turn around. He runs towards me and grabs me by the neck, at this point the whole year have gathered around the school yard watching the fight. He pushes me against the hard stony wall, making a large cracking sound come from my arm and I feel a shocking pain shoot through my arm. I ignore it and begin struggling as Rick pulls me from the ground and higher up the wall, I feel my feet dangling in mid- air as I begin kicking and punching, trying to break free. Before I know it, a large pain grows around my face as I realise I've been punched. The punch sends me flying to the ground and blood oozes from my mouth and nose.

"STOP MARK!" I hear Georgie say and she grabs my arm, I pull from her grip and run towards Rick, Rick grabs me by my blood stained shirt and throws me back down to the ground, the crowd around us jeering and 'oohing' as I land. "MARK STOOOPP, YOU'RE GOING TO END UP IN HOSPITAL!" She screams. I ignore her once more and get to my feet. I look up at Rick who is towering over me, I throw a punch but miss which gives Rick the chance to pull my shirt over my head and push me against the wall. I pull it back down again, and all I see is Rick's fist flying towards me and I duck out of the way. "MISSED YOU PRICK!" I say and spit a clump of blood on the floor.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rick screams and grabs me by my neck again and once more pulls me up in the air.

"STOP, STOP NOW!" Gino screams and goes to run to us, but Kayleigh stops her.

Rick wallops my head against the wall and now I feel extremely dizzy, but just like the pain in my arm, I ignore it, he grabs me by my hair and spins me in a full 360 circle and then let's go and I fall down again.

"Lads calm down!" Robbie shouts and runs over, but I push him away.

"Let me deal with this Rob!" I say and face Rick again. "Come and get me tough boy!" I spit, signing him to come my way. He charges towards me like a bull, and tries to throw a punch; once again, I duck and wipe the blood from my face. I then charge towards him and push him down and jump onto him, grabbing his shirt and with all the strength left in me I full on punch him right in the nose and then fall back off him and climb to my feet. Just when I think it's all over and I'm walking towards Georgina holding my injured arm, I realise that it's not over by the look on Georgina's face and the gasping of the crowd around me. I turn around and see Rick standing there, his face as red as a tomato, huffing and puffing away, blood streaming from his brow and nose. He lets out a angry, terrifying scream and then punches me for the 100th time, and again, I fall back onto the ground. I grab hold of the back of my head and hiss with pain, when I look up, I see Rick is still standing there.

"you're not worth it." He shouts and walks away from the school grounds. The crowd eventually disappears. The boys and Kayleigh, and all the other girls come over asking how I was.

"Can I just spend time with Georgina please." I whimper, still sitting in the spot I was in before, Georgina kneeling by my side dapping tissue on my swollen, bloody lip. They all nod and leave me and Georgina alone.

"oh Mark." Georgina whimpers as a tear forms in her eye. "what did I tell you? I told you would get hurt and not to do anything stupid!"

"I couldn't just let him get away with it G, he can't talk to you like that!" Georgie smiles and bites her lip trying to stop herself from crying, she kisses me softly on the lips, so she wouldn't hurt my lip and rubs my head.

"Ah.." I whimper.

"Sorry Markie." She breathes and takes out more equipment from the first aid box s

He took from the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Georgina's p.o.v.**

I finish patching up the cuts and bruise on Mark and help him up from the ground. "Let's get you to the doctors, and get your arm seen to."

"It's fine." Mark says and clenches onto his injured arm. I wrap my hand around his waist and walk him up the road.

"I'm bringing you to the hospital Markie, it looks like you've broken it." I say as I examine it.

"You're a doctor now?" Mark laughs. I laugh and pull his arm towards me.

"Ow." Mark hisses.

"Sorry Mark…" we stop walking and he moves closer to me.

"you look really nice today Georgie…"

"Stop" I giggle and tap him lightly on the shoulder.

"I mean it Gino." Mark smiles and slowly pulls his injured arm from my grip. With his free hand he places it on my cheek, his hand is warm and soft. I feel his warm breath hit my face as he moves his face closer to mine so it's just inches away.

"Mark… We have to bring you to the doc-" I don't get a chance to finish my sentence because Mark stops me by placing those soft lips on mine once more. "No Mark." I say as I pull away.

"MARK!" I hear a loud voice shout. Mark turns away and looks at Katlyn standing 100 yards away from us. She runs over with her pink hand bag hanging from her thin arm. "Are you okay after the fight?" she asks, shoving me to one side and places her hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. and I'm sorry about shouting at you earlier… I was worrying about something…"

"Hey don't worry Mark, everyone gets angry." Katlyn giggles and wraps her arms around Mark's waist. She leans in to kiss him right in front of me. Mark turns his face to the side making Katlyn accidently kiss his cheek. I smile slightly. _He avoided her! _

"I need to go to the doctors… you know because of my arm, Georgie is bringing me…" Mark smiles slightly looking uneasy in Katlyn's presence as he backs away from her and towards me.

"I can bring you!" she beams

"…Mmmmm… no… don't worry… Georgie can." Mark looks at me and smiles and I smile back. Katlyn fake smiles and follows us as we walk up the road.

_10 minutes later._

"Oooh.. I need the loo!" Mark laughs and walks into a nearby café, leaving me and Katlyn ALONE.

"You think you're so great don't you?!" Katlyn hisses and shoves me slightly.

"What? What do you mean?" I question and frown.

"Ever since Mark came two months ago, you've been stuck to him like glue!"

"We're just friend Katlyn." I say, anger building in my voice.

"I'm going to ruin you Chandler!" she growls. "you might think you can take Mark away from all the girls, but your wrong because you can't, and before you know it, it'll be Me and Mark spending time together, and we'll be a couple and I'll be the girl he sleeps with!"

"Excuse me?!" Mark says sternly.

"Urrr… Mark…" She laughs nervously.

"you… HOW DARE YOU TALK TOO HER LIKE THAT!"

"We were joking around!" she gulps.

"Er, no you weren't!" he snaps and walks out of the café door.

"Mark, she doesn't deserve you… I do!" she says and grabs him.

"Get off me you bitch! I don't fancy you, I fancy GEORGINA, and always have! Why would I likea Barbie doll like you, eh? Now I can see why Georgina didn't like you, you fake bitch, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Katlyn gasps and begins sobbing as she walks off.

"You really like me?" I blush and nibble on my nail.

"Yeah, of course." He smiles and grabs my hand. "No, please I'm actually agreeing to go to the doc now, my arm is getting worse!" he laughs, the pain is more obvious through his laugh.

"oh, babe, of course…" I smile and bring him to the doctor.

20 minutes later

"oh, I look so stupid!" Mark laughs, looking down at the sling.

"no, you don't." I laugh.

"I do it doesn't match my outfit…" he frowns.

"Oh dear Mark." I laugh. "you're just like a girl!"

"No I'm not… am I?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"kind of…" I laugh and rub his back.

"Oh… well at least I care about the way I look." He laughs. _God, I love those dimples. _


	7. Chapter 7

Going back to school had my stomach tatters. After the fight between Mark and Rick and Mark over hearing Katlyn basically threatening me. What will happen? Will Katlyn stay away? Or will this experience up her game? And what about Rick? He isn't going to let what happened go… was telling Mark what happened a good thing or is it just going to make matters worse?

I grab one of my favourite beanie hats from under a pile of laundry scattered across my bedroom floor and pulled it over my bleached hair. _It definitely was a huge mistake doing this to my hair. _I thought to myself as I tucked in the ends of my hair under the hat to disguise it.

As I arrived at school I felt more at ease as nothing had gone wrong yet. But I spoke too soon, because as soon as I saw Kayleigh walking up to me, Jason following slowly behind, with a look of worry on her face I knew that something was up. "Georgie, you need to come quick, Rick has started a fight with Mark and it looks like it's going to get worse!"

"Oh no" I groaned and threw my bag on the floor by the locker and followed Jason and Kayleigh outside.

I followed Jay and Kay to the back of the school where most of the school pupils were gathering around. "Why are there no teachers around?" I sighed as I looked around.

"Teachers never come to the back of the school in the mornings" Howard replies from behind me. "They never bother to." I slide past the crowd of people around me and make my way to the front were I see Mark and Rick. They are standing opposite each other, their foreheads together as they tried to domain each other.

"Mark, get over here and don't get yourself into more trouble!" I pull Mark away from Rick.

"You're lucky your pathetic girlfriend pulled you away before I caved you're pretty little face in!" Mark turns around angrily, but before he could do anything stupid, I pull him away.

"Don't look back and give him the satisfaction of seeing you annoyed!" I say sternly and walk him away from the crowd and into the school. I knew we'd be safe, for now. "Stop all these fights Mark!" I snap "I know you're not that type of person!"

"I'm just trying to protect you Georgina." He says seriously. You could plainly see how serious he can be. One sign he shows that he's being dead serious is that he always calls me by my full name and not G, Georgie or Gino. Like he usually does.

"You can protect me by just keeping that out!" I place my finger on Marks nose.

"I don't like to see you being verbally and physically hurt by someone. Especially a lad! Rick should be mannerly to you!"

"I know you're being protective, but one day it's going to get you into deep sh**!"

"I know, I just can't help it Georgina."

"I understand Markie" I pull a seat next to Mark and sit down. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Mark." A familiar voice squeaks nearby.

"Hey Candice." Mark greets. Candice is one of Katlyn's wannabe's who will do anything to have her approval. She stands in front of us with her perfectly washed hair and killer body. She'd be the perfect role model if she wasn't so dumb and apart of Katlyn's 'group' as everyone calls it. She places her miniature school bag on the bench next to us and then sits.

"Katlyn-"is all she gets out before I rudely interrupt her.

"No, Mark doesn't want to talk to her and neither do I." I say sternly. Mark nods.

"But Katlyn just wants to-''

"You heard the girl." Mark replies.

"mmmmmm… Okay… I'll tell her then." She gets up and picks up her bag and leaves the room without a word.

The first class of the day was history. I decided to make sure I got there earlier so I could get one of the seats at the back, but to my surprise when I had arrived, the whole row of seats were taken. So I decided to sit in a seat in front of the back row.

Katlyn walks in with her 'group' and her and Candice sit either side of me. I close my eyes. I could feel the desks creaking. I could smell their deodorant. Just knowing that they were there made me feel tight and cornered. I tried ignoring them, but it was difficult when all you could hear is them nattering away about how gorgeous Mark looks today and how perfect he is in every way.

When the bell rang, I felt relieved. Hearing all the girls, but especially Katlyn saying how cute Mark looks in the sling and how much they wanted to care for him made me feel sick. _I'm the one that's looking after him! _

It was weird not being in class with Mark as he was away at a football match, not playing obviously because of his arm, just there for support. The coach Mr Donald, Howard's dad. Has always had a soft spot for Mark and would go on and on at the teachers to let him bring Mark any time there was a match on.

When the team were back, all the girls rushed over to Mark and when they found out that they lost Katlyn said to Mark "The team would so win if you could've played!" _pff pathetic. _

I made my way over to Mark and we headed to the canteen. As I got myself lunch, Mark sat on one of the seats waiting. His hair had been blown all over the place from the strong wind outside. He ran a hand through his hair. Like he was confirming that it was still messy. Katlyn wondered over to Mark and sat next to him. I tried my best to get my lunch quick. I looked at Mark. He was tapping the table in front of him with the two fingers on his left hand. He smiled at me, I knew he was only smiling to ensure me that I could take my time getting lunch, but I knew deep inside he wanted me to hurry up.

"Tired" Katlyn asks

He smiles at her apologetically, and put his hand in his lap.

"Big day, hard day- I mean, I knew it would be with my arm…" He raises an eyebrow.

Katlyn lets herself look into his eyes for a moment. He looked tired- and yes twitchy- but he was holding it together.

"I really want to apologise to you and Georgina… I feel bad.."

"Oh Katlyn, don't worry, I'm sure Georgina has forgiven you, 'cos I have."

I quickly walk over the Mark.

"C'mon Mark lets go." Mark smiles at Katlyn

"See you later yeah?" Mark says warmly to Katlyn.

"Why are you talking to her Mark?" I question and cross my arms.

"She said sorry so I forgave her." He replies.

"Mark what the hell?!"

"What she apologised, I'm not going to hold a grudge on her forever Georgina."

I look at Mark in shock.

" I can't believe what I'm hearing Mark, how could you forgive her after what she had done?"

"Stop being so moody Georgina." Without thinking I slap Mark across the face in anger, I slap him so hard that it makes his head push to the side. He puts his hand on his face and then looks up at me. His once relaxed calm expression has now turned into an angry tense emotion.

"You obviously don't care about me Mark!" I shout

"Whoa! Rewind! What is this sling from?! Do you think that I wanted to be in that fight with Rick?! Do you think I thought oohh I'm in the mood to start a fight with someone?! Oh look there's a lad who's done nothing to annoy me, I'll start one with him! Do you think I let him throw me around the place for my own benefit and nearly kill me?!" I then instantly regret slapping him and starting the whole argument. Mark huffs. "You know what Georgina… I think that its best we have space for a while, I am so annoyed at you right now, and don't even want to be in the same area as you at the moment, because I can't do anything right these days. Protect you, I get shouted at, forgive someone I get slapped and shouted at, what's next breathe and get shouted at?!" Mark breathes angrily and turns away from me and walks over to the boys leaving me standing on my own.


	8. Chapter 8

After school, I run home and sob into my pillow. _How is this happening? Was I really hard on him? Why does Mark forgive so easily and why can't he see through Katlyn's lies?!_

**Mark's p.o.v.**

Mum and Dad have gone out for food, leaving me on my own in the house. Ten minutes after they leave there is a knock on the door. _Georgina?! _I walk towards the door when I hear the person knocking loudly and fiercely once more. "Okay, Okay. I'm coming." I shout.

When I open the door, to my surprise and shock, Rick is standing there. "Can I come in?" he says calmly, making me feel uneasy and suspicious.

"Okay…" I reply and let him in, closing the door behind us. He looks around his surroundings as if he were searching for something and then places his right hand his coat pocket.

"Are you're parents home?"

"Errrr…" I look down at Rick's coat pocket and then back to him again, afraid that if I said something wrong he'd pull something from his pocket like a knife or gun. "No… they're gone food shopping…"

"How long will they be?"

"um…" is all I can't say, my voice becoming shaky and quiet.

"Well?"

"An hour…" Rick nods and then whistles. Two muscular lads walk in and grab me from behind, twisting my arms behind my back.

"Ahhhh….! What are you doing?!" I hiss in pain and shut my eyes tightly.

"DON'T TALK, JUST LISTEN." He says loudly.

"I don't think you realize how much of a mess you've got yourself into starting that fight with me, pretty boy."

"Let go of me or I'll shout!" I threat and struggle to break free from there strong grip, they pull my arms back tighter making me groan in pain.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK DIDN'T I?!" he shouts even louder this time.

"I'm sorry…" I whimper as I feel my whole body beginning to tremble with fear.

"Sorry isn't good enough you prick!" Rick punches me right below the belt, making me groan and crouch down slightly.

"You humiliated me in front of the whole school you bastered! You think because you have all the girls after you that I won't touch you? Well you thought wrong. I actually think I should rearrange that pretty little face of yours, so some other lads can get the attention apart from you!" Rick slides his hand under his coat and pulls out a pair of knuckle dusters. "Keep him still boys." Rick smirks. I close my eyes as I hear his footsteps coming towards me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Rick… please don't hurt me, I'm so sorry.." Rick and the other boys laugh.

"Oh god, you're so pathetic!" he snorts. He then punches me right between the eyes, hitting my nose and all I can hear is a huge crack coming from my nose and an extreme pain.

"SHITTTT!" I wale. I don't get time to get used to the pain I'm experiencing because just after the first punch I get another right in the left eye. "Is that all you got.." I manage to say, trying to sound brave.

"Ohhhh look who's turned feisty?! And I was thinking of going soft on you!" he laughs and then slides off his knuckle dusters and replaces them with a bat he took from the ruck sack one of the lads brought with them.

"How many things have you brought with ya?!" I gasp as I look at the ruck sake that is bulging from the contents inside.

"Just enough to pound your face and any other parts I feel like deforming."

Droplets of sweat run down my face and over my swollen eye and onto the concrete floor outside. With all his might he wallops the bat into my groin over and over again, as if I were some kind of piñata at a child's birthday party, and with every blow I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, not being able to handle this beating anymore. As the time went by, more and more tools that I didn't even know existed came out of that bag, he used every one of them.

"Err Rick, I think he's had enough now.." one of the boys says, feeling sympathetic for me.

"No he hasn't you idiot, we still have three tools to use yet!" Rick spits angrily. The boys go quiet and don't say another word.

Another hour into the beating, Rick takes out a hammer, the last tool in the bag, I can barely see him through my swollen eyes, but can just make out the shape of him, I can hear him huffing and puffing away, like he had just finished working out. At this point I really didn't care what he would do to me anymore, as I was in so much pain, I just wanted it to be over with, the only thing that was in my mind at that point was where my parents were and how much I wish I could just be with Georgie at that moment.

The hammer hits off my jaw and a loud crack, just like my nose echoes then following by a piercing pain, and loud wail from me. "No.. No.. No more… please.. " I whimper as I feel my head drooping low, I was feeling so weak, tired and in pain. There was a silence when they all heard a car door closing from outside.

"Run for it!" Rick shouts, picking up the bag of tools and running out the back door, closely followed by the other two. _ I can't let my parents see me like this.. _with all the strength left in me, I pull myself off the ground and then run out of the back door. My vision is blurry, which makes it difficult to see where I'm going. You'd think that I would go to one of the boys' house for help. But all I wanted to see is Georgina. She lives only a few blocks away from me so I decide to try my very best to get to hers without collapsing in the middle of the street.

There was no one around to help me. _Just my luck.. _ so I felt relieved when I could make out that I was near Georgina's house.

I ran up to the door and with the last amount of strength left in me I knocked on it.

**Georgina's p.o.v.**

"Who the hell is that?... " My mum snaps. "Go and answer it Georgina."

"Don't you care that my best friend hates me Mum?! Why won't you just give me some sympathy for once?!" I whimper.

"Just answer the bloody door for fuck sake Georgina, that's all I'm asking, Christ!" I sigh sadly and storm down the stairs to the door and open it.

"MAAARRRKKKKKK!" I scream and kneel next to him. "Mum call an ambulance!" I cry as I cradle an unconscious Mark in my arms. Mum rushes over and gasps at the sight before her

"Oh my god!" she gasps and covers her mouth.

"DO AS I SAY FOR ONCE!" I scream at her. She nods and runs over to my phone laying on the counter in the kitchen and rings for the ambulance. I rub Mark's blood stained hair and scream at the top of my voice, holding him tighter. "Don't die on me baby, please don't die!"I scream and kiss his bloody temple, he was so unrecognisable when I first answered the door, it took me a few seconds to realize it was him.

I put my thumb were his pulse points are, his pulse was weak, and his breathing had become crazy and all over the place. I placed my head on his and began crying even more. "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess, I know it was Rick who done this.. I shouldn't have told you about him, I should've just kept it to myself…."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ms, please let go of the young man, we need to take him to the emergency room." One of the paramedics soothes pulling my blood stained arms away from Mark's lifeless body.

"No, no.. I can't.. I can't let you take my Markie away from me." I wail and lay my head on his.

"we need to bring him to the hospital dear, or his condition will get worse"

I nod and slowly pull away from Mark, letting them lay Mark onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. I go to walk onto the ambulance when I feel my mum pull me back out. "Let go of me mum!" I shout angrily "THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND WHO I'M IN LOVE WITH! I need to go!"

"We need to let marks parents know…" she says

"Do it then, and tell them to go to the hospital!" I then pull my hand away from my Mum's grip and climb into the ambulance, holding Mark's hand all the way while the paramedics work on Mark.

**That night.**

"Okay, thank you officer." I say as the police get up from Mark's bedside and walk out. I had just finished giving my statement to the police about the assault. Opposite me were Mark's parents, staring at their boy, that was almost unrecognisable from the bandages covering so much of his body and his leg hanging in mid- air with a sling to support it. Next to me were the boys, Jason and Kayleigh, Rob, Howard and Gary. I stare at Mark's battered and bruised body and felt tears build up. All I could think of was that the last time we were talking we were on bad terms, and I had a go at Mark for just being his normal sweet, perfect, warm- hearted funny, generous self. And I went and had a go at him… _you silly bitch… _

_I can't handle all this… _I think and get up from my seat and walk out the door. I slump down onto the cold, hard seat outside the room and sob into my hands. "Hey G, are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice say warmly, I look up and am greeted by Rob's warm welcoming face. He sits next to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"no…" I whimper and lay my head on Rob's shoulder without thinking. "The last time me and Markie were talking, we had a massive fight… and I can't help but think that all this is my fault Rob.."

"Of course it's not your fault." Robbie sighs and rubs my hair. This was the first time I've seen Rob acting so caring in all the years I've went to school with him, and I never really talked to Rob before meeting Mark because I always thought he was the type of guy that loves himself and tries to make himself look big.. Having a big ego basically. But I was wrong because he's such a nice, good- looking, down to earth guy, just like the others. Robbie places his hands on either side of my face and looks me deep into my eyes, his big green eyes shone from tears, and were quiet bloodshot. "Don't you ever blame yourself for all of this, none of this is your fault you hear me?" we stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was probably just five seconds or something.

The tension and pressure of the whole situation must have got too much for me because without thinking, I had my lips on his, kissing him passionately. Rob pulls away and there's a second of awkwardness. "Oh god..." I gasp and cover my mouth "Your Mark's best mate… and I've just snogged you while he's lying there in critical care." I get up when I feel Rob grab my hand and pull me back and kiss me, he places his hand on my cheek. I pull away this time. "No…" Is all I say and begin walking down the hospital hall wiping a tear from my face.

"Georgina… come back" he says quiet loudly.

"No."

"You should stay in case Mark wakes, he'll want to see you…" that's what stops me in my tracks and walk back.

"Don't tell anyone about the kiss." I say to him, he nods. There's a slam of the room door, making me and Rob jump and stare at each other. "Do you think…One of the boys"

"…no… well I hope not…" Rob bites his lip and gulps.

"You go in first." I say as I push him towards the room door.

"Okay, gives us a chance…"

As we both walk back into the room, the boys and Mark's parents stare at us for a moment, making me feeling anxious and worried. I look over at j, he smiles at me slightly and then looks back at Mark sadly, holding onto Kayleigh's hand loosely. _ Was it j that saw, is that why he looks so sad? No.. it must be because of Mark.. _I convince myself. _It's a nurse.. None of the boys.. or worse Mark's parents… _I quickly shake off the feelings and concerns and of the situation and sit back down, focusing all my concentration on Mark.

"… Has Mark woken up yet?" I ask the group around Mark.

"No not yet." Gary replies as he cups his face in his hands.

"Oh..." the room goes deadly silent, I look over at Rob and he looks back, he smiles at me warmly and I can't help but smile back at him, his smile had lifts my spirits a bit, maybe because it was the first smile someone gave me for a while since before me and mark's fight. As I look away a hand lands on my shoulder making me jump slightly, I look over at Kayleigh's hand and then up at her face.

"nice talk with Rob?" she asks, I feel instantly worried by her question and just nod in response. _Shit, she didn't see did she? Oh no… or is she just asking me a simple question? …_


	10. Chapter 10

Kayleigh whispers something to Jay, and then jay looks over at me, when he realizes that I'm looking he just smiles and looks away again. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT…. THEY KNOW THEY DEFINTLEY KNOW ABOUT THAT KISS OH MY GOD... WHAT IF THEY TELL MARK WHEN HE WAKES?! _ I grab Rob's hand and pull him out of the room and close the door behind us.

"I think Kayleigh saw us kissing Rob… she's acting really weird and she whispered something to jay... and then Jay looked at me and-"

Rob places his index finger on my lips. "Shhhhh, it wasn't Kayleigh."

"How do you know?!"

"Because I heard them talking, they were talking about how worried they are for Mark."

"Why did they look at me then?"

"Obviously because you two are so close. And anyways who cares if someone saw, it's not like you two are dating is it?"

"Yeah but we-"

"Then it doesn't matter, please stop getting yourself all worked up over that little kiss, it's not even important, just a comfort kiss right?"

"Yeah…" I hesitate.

"Know let's get back in there before visiting times are over, we need to spend as much time with Marko as possible, Okay?"

"Yeah… Okay…"

"Good." Rob smiles and walks back into the room and I follow in after.

"Georgina…" I hear a croaky voice coming from Mark's direction, which makes my eyes shoot up towards him.

"Mark! Oh my god you're awake, thank the lord!" I cry and grab hold of his hand. I see Rob staring at my hand holding Mark's at the corner of my eye.

"Can I have a second alone with Georgina please guys." Mark asks, looking at everyone surrounding him.

"Sure, c'mon lads let's leave these two alone." Gary replies standing up and picking a pocket sized book he was reading from the press next to Mark. The rest of the lads, Kayleigh and Mark's parents get up and follow Gary out of the door. As soon as the door closes there is a subdued silence between us. Mark pulls his hand out from beneath mine angrily.

"Mark what-"

"This is your entire fault Georgina!" Mark says bitterly.

I gasp in shock, because of what he has just said and because I'm not used to seeing him so angry and bitter. "Mark, you've just woken up, you're obviously confused at the moment, I understand."

"You don't understand anything!" He snaps "This IS your fault and one thing I know for sure is that I'm definitely not confused about that!"

"How is it my fault Markie."

"Don't call me that, only the people I'm close to can call me that!" I feel as if the whole world had stopped right in front of me at that moment.

"Wh- What are you trying to say Mark…"

"I don't want to EVER talk to you again! That's what I'm trying to say, you got me in all this mess, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be lying here in the hospital bed, if you didn't tell me about Rick, I wouldn't have got into that fight, he wouldn't have beaten the living day lights out of me, and I would've been happy, and could celebrate my birthday somewhere but this fucking shitty hospital room!"

"I'm sorry this all happened, but I told you not to do anything stupid, but you did, I told you that you being over protective was going to get you into deep shit and it did! I warned you Mark! So before you go blaming me for the crap you got yourself into, think!" I place my hands over my eyes, trying to disguise the fact that I feel like bawling my eyes out in front of him.

"…. Well I think we shouldn't talk ever again, and I mean it like I said before."

"Don't say that Mark… you don't mean it.. Your just confused.."

"DON'T" Mark says and then calms himself down a bit. "Don't tell me what I am, I'm NOT confused, I know exactly how I'm feeling right now, and don't tell me otherwise. Now I think you should leave before I say something I regret." Mark says as calmly as he can, closing his eyes trying to keep it all together.

And with that, I stand up and walk out of the door, not making eye contact with any of the others.

"Georgina" Robbie says as I walk past him, as if he were trying to tell me something. I refuse to look back and carry on walking ahead, keeping my head held high, trying to keep my dignity and trying not to just melt down on the spot and cry into my shaking hands.

"Georgina, wait up." I hear Robbie's foot steps behind me as I walk out the front door, they become closer and closer and then I feel his hand grabbing hold of my wrist and twisting me around so I'm facing him. "Georgina, what happened in there?" He questions, concern filling his eyes. What I didn't want to happen does, I feel my knees going from beneath me and I collapse to the ground sobbing my hear t out, not caring who saw. ''Eh, Eh" Robbie soothes and pulls me up and into a warm embracive hug. "I'm bringing you home and you're going to tell me all about it, Okay?"

I don't reply, just keep my head hanging low, I saw people looking at me with sympathy, they surely thought that a loved one had died by the sound of my intense crying.

When I arrived at the house, Robbie led me upstairs to my bedroom with a freshly made cuppa in his hand. "Get this down ya" Robbie says and smiles slightly.

"Thanks Rob." I croak and sniff.

"Don't worry about it." He replies and then slides next to me on the bed. "What happened with you earlier eh?"

I slide my finger around the rim of the cup, hesitating.

"Um…" I choke as the thought of what Mark said enters my mind. "M…Mark" a single droplet of my tears rolls down my face, as the feeling of crying begins building up in my body again.

"Basically..." I stop again, trying to hold myself together.

"Take your time babe." Robbie soothes.

I take a deep breath before speaking. "Apparently, according to Mark, it's my entire fault he's in the condition he's in, and he doesn't want to speak to me again." I feel my lip tremble, and I keep my eyes glued to the milky tea swaying in the warm mug in my shaking hands.

"What…"

"And what made me even more upset is that it's his birthday today Rob." I whimper. "His birthday." I bite my lip as the tears come flooding down my face.

"Babe, aww babe, Mark will calm down eventually, he's just very shell shocked and confused about what's happened in the last few weeks as all, he WILL come around, I know Markie nearly all my life, trust me.

I look up into those magnificent eyes of his and smile slightly "Thanks Rob... But what if you're wrong... And he doesn't though..."

"He will, I bet fifty quid on it!" Rob laughs, making me laugh also.

"You always know how to make people laugh don't you?" I giggle.

"Suppose so, that's why I'm known as the class clown" he laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"You give lovely hugs Rob…" I say seriously, placing my half-drunk tea onto the bed-side cabinet and look up at him.

"thanks ba-''is all he says as I clamber onto him suddenly, again not even thinking about what I was doing and begin kissing him passionately. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my torso, pulling my waist closer to his groin, I feel him harden beneath me and groan into my mouth as I slide my tongue into his. "Fuck...'' He moans as I unzip his trousers and pull them to his knees, and straddle on top of him.

"Wait…" I say, pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" he breathes.

"I… I can't… I love Mark…" I suddenly realize. "If we had sex… I would never forgive myself… you're his best mate…"

Robbie nods. "I totally understand Georgie." He replies

"I'm sorry…" I say.

"Don't apologise, I shouldn't have come, I should've just let you go home yourself and minded my own business, it's not your fault."

"You were only looking out for me Rob."

"No... I took advantage when you were down."

"But you weren't the one who kissed me or started all of it, I did."

"Yeah, but I encouraged it by not stopping you and for that I am sincerely sorry." Rob gets out from underneath me and pulls up his trousers. "I'll see you soon yeah?" he says and walks out not letting me reply back. _Shit, I've annoyed him, and he was so understanding about it all, why am I such a cow to lads when they're so caring to me for fuck sake! _

I button up my top and run out the front door, hopping on one foot as I try to get my other shoe on at the same time, I spot Robbie walking down the road, he has his hands at the back of his head, like he was about to be arrested or something. He looked gutted. "Rob, I'm sorry, please come back in and we'll talk, please!" I shout as I catch up with him. He stops walking and looks at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea Georgina." He says seriously.

"Why?"

"I just think it isn't."

"Please…" I grab hold of his hand, and I see him going all soft.

"Okay…"

We walk back to the house and sit down in my room again. "I'm re-''Robbie kisses me and I can't help but kiss him back. _Why does this keep happening, I don't have strong feelings for him do i? … _Again I feel myself unzipping his trousers as I clamber on top of him, as he eagerly grabs hold of my waist, repeating the same actions as before. Before I know it, were all over each other. Doing things I never even imagined I would do with Robbie before. My heart belongs to Mark, so why am I doing this? I unbutton his top revealing his muscular chest, he smirks in-between kisses as he feels me rubbing his chest. _This is not right Georgina, stop now! _ I say over and over In my mind, but I don't, it's as if someone else is controlling my body, and my true feeling about it all is trapped somewhere in my mind. I'm meant to be saving myself for someone I truly love, Mark, _Why are you doing this Georgina, why?! _.

An hour later and it's all finished… _What. Have. I. DONE! _I look next to at Robbie, his bare back facing me. _I can't believe I've just slept with Robbie, Mark's best mate…. What was I thinking, I should've just stopped after he kissed me. _

**Robbie's p.o.v.**

_Oh shit, what have I just done?! Mark told me so many times about how strongly he felt about Georgina, and that he thinks he's in love with her... so why have I just slept with her?! _

I turn to face Georgina, and our eyes meet. "Hey…" I gulp and paint on a smile.

"Hey…" she replies, and smiles back. There is silence between us as we look at each other, thinking the same thing.

"I love you Georgina." I say without thinking, and instantly regret it. _You silly bastered, why did you say that for?!_

Georgina laughs slightly, and pulls the covers up to her face.

Even though I probably didn't mean what I just said, I was still waiting for her to reply.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well what?"

"What do you think about what I just said?"

"What time is it?"

"Um, 4-"

"Oh shit, you better go, my parents will be home any minute."

"But i-"

Georgina wraps her dressing gown around her and throws my clothes at me. "I'll wait downstairs." She walks out of the room and closes the door, and I begin getting dressed.

**Georgina's p.o.v.**

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! _I begin pacing up and down the sitting room, with my hands in my hair, shaking my head and closing my eyes tight. _WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE GEORGINA?! ROBBIE HAS JUST TOLD YOU HE LOVES YOU! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW EH?! _I feel my hands begin to shake and my throat becoming dry. _This is your entire fault Georgina, you kissed him first at the hospital, making him think that you wanted this to happen, and then you go and invite him BACK to your house when he stopped it the first time?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Robbie's such a nice lad, why are you doing this to him?! _ The sound of Robbie coming down the stairs tightening his belt brings me back to reality, and I look over at him, and smile at him.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" He asks.

"No, you better go, as I said, my parents will be home any minute." Robbie nods and grabs his coat.

"See you around." He says softly and walks out the door, closing it behind him_. I feel horrible as I sit down on the sofa. Mark is going to go mad when he finds out… well he doesn't have to if I make sure he doesn't… Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll talk to Rob tomorrow and make sure that none of us tell about what just happened, and I'll work on getting Mark to talk to me, and then everything will be fine, yeah everything will be fine. _I eventually convince myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two months later.**

It's been two months since I slept with Robbie. So far, the secret has been hidden quiet well. Mark still won't talk to me, he's healed well and the police finally got Rick, and he's been arrested. At lunch time I sit on my own, because Kayleigh is with Jason, and Jason is with the boys, including Mark. I decide to stay well away from Mark and Robbie, because the tension will be too much.

As I munch on my green side salad that came with my food, I can't help but stare at Mark, as all the girls gather around him, nearly on top of him since Mark and I haven't been talking in so long, they think that that's their chance to grab hold of Mark and never let him go like a piece of meat or something. I look over at Kayleigh, she's signalling me to come and sit with them, but I decline and carry on slurping my mug of tea. Kayleigh pulls on J's sleeve and grabs her food tray, stands up and walks over to me, Jason then follows and sits next to Kayleigh.

"Georgie, why won't you come and sit with us?" she asks.

"Because of Mark, he won't want me anywhere near him."

Kayleigh laughs slightly. "You seriously think Mark is still angry at you?"

"Yeah, he hasn't talked to me in two months kay."

"Look over at Mark."

"No…" I look down at my food and move it around on the plate with my fork.

"Look!" Kayleigh lifts my head up making me look at Mark, Mark is looking at me longingly, and then he looks away when he realizes that I'm looking. "You see? He's been talking about you to Rob for the whole two months you two haven't, he misses you Georgie, he's just too afraid to admit it."

_When I hear Rob's name being mentioned, I feel my heart skip a beat, it must be so awkward for Rob as much as it is for me, or even more._

"….Okay…. I'll come and sit with you." I finally pick up the courage and say.

"Good girl." Kayleigh beams and picks up her tray. We walk over to the table. I can feel my heart beating rapidly as I come closer and closer to Rob and Mark. _Keep calm Georgina…_

The only seat left is one between Mark and Rob. _Shit. _I squeeze past Gary, Howard, kay and Jay and then sit in-between Robbie and Mark. The once lively natter I heard when I was sitting on my own becomes deadly quiet and the girls move away from Mark and over to another table. I convince myself to look next to me, at Mark, and then pick up the courage to talk. "H...Hey Mark..." I stutter.

"Hey." He replies half arsed and loses eye contact with me. I look over at Rob, who looks extremely awkward in my presence.

"Hey rob." I say trying to make conversation with someone.

"Hey Georgina, you alright…" He says. _Well at least he's trying._

"I'm good…"

Gary takes out his phone. "I got a brilliant pedal today."

"Really?" I ask, trying to sound interested.

"yep, it's a beaut.'' Gary smiles and takes out his phone, showing me pictures, at different angels he took. As Gary is talking away about his new pedal, Howard catches my eye. He puts his hand over his mouth pretending to yawn, and then pretends to be chocking himself. I can't help but giggle, as the rest join in Gary looks up, confused. "What?"

"Oh nothing Gaz carry on." Robbie says and elbows me playfully making me smile at him, our eyes meet and we stare at each other for a minute, Hearing Mark coughing loudly snaps me out of my daze and Robbie and I lose eye contact, at the corner of my eye I see Mark staring at Robbie angrily, his hand forming into fist and his other hand squeezing his coke bottle. _Fuck… I really have to stop looking at Rob like that… _

_***ring, ring***_

I look at my watch and then pick up my plate, and throw the left- overs into the bin. "Wait up Georgina." I look around and see Mark coming towards me, my heart beats rapidly as he walks towards me, I smile at him, but he just walks past me. _What the… _I then realize it wasn't Mark talking to me, it was Robbie. "eh up Georgie." Rob smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulder casually like he completely forgot what happened a few months ago.

"Get off me Rob!" I snap and shake his arm off.

"Why?"

"Um, have you forgotten about what we done two months ago?!" I whisper slightly after looking around making sure the coast was clear.

"Mark won't care Georgina."

"Yes he will!" Robbie shakes his head. "How wont he be?!"

"Well first he aint gonna find out, and second he's going out with Katlyn remember?"

"What."

"Oh… I thought... you knew…"

"No…."

"He asked her out, like… two weeks ago, I thought everyone knew…"

"Well I didn't!" I snap and storm ahead, my eyes filling with tears. Robbie runs after me.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Georgina, I thought you knew..." I don't answer, just keep walking, then I spot Katlyn and Mark holding hands, Katlyn pushes Mark against the wall near my locker and kisses him passionately. Tears pour down my face, smudging my eye liner. I wipe the tears away with my school jumper, trying to disguise the fact that I'm crying. Mark looks at me after they stop kissing, sadness builds in his face and he looks to the ground, as if he were ashamed.

Robbie wraps his arms around me, and as usual, without thinking, I grab Robbie's face and plant a kiss on his lips. Mark shoves Katlyn to one side and storms up to Robbie, fiery in his eyes. "GET YOU'RE DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!" Mark shouts and wrestles Robbie to the ground.

"GET OFF HIM MARK!" I shout. Word gets around about the fight in the area and then people appear to watch. 10 minutes in the fight, and there are bust lips, black eyes and bloody noses. "STOP IT YOU TWO NOW!" I shout and cover my mouth.

"You wanna take this outside tough guy?!" Robbie spits and pushes Mark backwards.

"GLADLY!" Mark shouts back.

"You think you're so tough!"

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DIDN'T KNOW!" Mark sniggers and walks close to Robbie. Robbie then looks at me, and I then realize what he's about to say. _DON'T YOU DARE ROBBIE! _

I shake my head and look at him pleadingly.

Robbie looks back at Mark and smiles; he then puts his mouth next to mark ear and whispers: " . ." Mark's eyes become as big as saucers.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Mark screams and punches Robbie across the jaw, blood flies everywhere. The teachers finally come in and separate the two of them and bring them to the head master. I cover my face in embarrassment and shame. Gary, Howard, Jason and Kayleigh come over and look at me in shock for a few seconds. "Is it tru-"

"No." I lie, cutting Howard off. "He's lying."


	12. Chapter 12

I wait outside the Head masters office for Rob, when he does come out I grab him and pull him close. "You fucking told Mark about what happened between us two, didn't you?!"

"He was being a bastered Georgina."

"That doesn't mean you can make me out as being a slut or something Robbie!"

"I didn't! It's not like I said that u slept with half the school! It's only me! And to be honest, I think… that since… you know …mark isn't available... Umm… would you consider… err… going out w-with me?" I stare at him for a moment, my mind feeling tired and confused by everything.

"Um, I don't know Robbie… "I swallow and loss eye contact with him, when I do look up at him, his face has fallen, but you can see he's trying to hide the pain.

"I was only having a laugh Georgie!" he paints on a smile and nudges me on the arm.

I fake a laugh and the feeling between us at that moment becomes awkward and quiet.

Mark strolls out of the office and spots us two standing side by side. "Aw, look at you two. Was he good Georgina?"

"Mark… please…"

"He must've been if you were so eager to sleep with him!"

"Mar-"

"Mark, calm the fuck down!" Robbie grunts.

"Um, is this anything to do with you Robert?!"

"Um, yeah you're mentioning me, so yes it does involve me!"

Mark smirks. "I've got Katlyn, I don't know why I'm talking to you two anyways, and you're both betrayers!"

I shake my head. "Whatever you say Mark."

"Did Mark hit you too?" Liam fumes, pacing up and down the porch way.

"No, just Rob and li-"

"We're does he live Georgie? .. I think I should pay a visit to him…"

"NO Liam, don't you know that I still care for him!"

"But…He blamed you for the whole thing Georgina!"

"I know, but I still… love him… even though he's being a right arse lately…"

"Okay…. I won't hurt him…"

"Thanks bro, glad I have a big bro who can look after me." I smile a give him a hug.

"I gotta look after my sis don't I?" He smiles back and kisses my head softly. "Why did Mark and Robbie get into a fight in the first place anyways?"

"I- he…" I freeze. _I can't tell him about me and Rob… _"Just a disagreement, nothing much."

"…Okay…" he says suspiciously and nods. Just when we were about to head inside, Liam spots Mark walking past our house. "That's Mark, isn't it?" he growls.

"Yes… Leave him be Liam…"

"I just wanna talk to him as all Georgie. Don't worry hunny, go inside, I won't touch him."

"I can't trust you Liam, look at you're clenching fists." Liam looks down at his large fists and opens them.

" ' .HIM. TRUST ME!"

"You promise…"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Nnnoo…."

Then off you scoot. Liam shoves me slightly into the doorway. "Okay..." I laugh and close the door.

**Liam's p.o.v.**

"Hey, mate, wait up." I say as calmly as I can as I walk over to Mark.

"Oh 'ello Mate... err... Do I know you" he smiles and shakes my hand, I begin tightening my grip around his hand and, I can see by the pain growing on his face , that I'm hurting him, which makes the corner of my lips curl as I try to stop a smile forming. "Ooh… you have a strong grip…" He hisses and then paints on a smile.

"I'm Georgina's OLDER BROTHER." Mark gulps and I feel his delicate hand shake with fear in mine.

"O-o-oh" He swallows.

"You are a very lucky little lad that my Georgie has such strong feeling for you or I would hurt you in a way only lads can experience!" I hiss and grab his crotch. "You do wanna keep you balls don't you lad?"

"Yes.." Mark gasps, his face going red with pain.

"Then, you'll be mannerly and kind to my sister, okay?!" Mark nods and I let go, I then shove him and he trips slightly. "Go home pretty little lad." Mark grabs hold of his crotch and limps slightly as he goes quick as he can down the road.

I walk into the house and am greeted by an angry Georgina. "You didn't hurt him did you?!"

"Nooo Georgie, of course I didn't!" I smile and ruffle her hair.

**Georgina's p.o.v.**

The alarm goes off and I slap my hand down angrily on it. "School again…" I groan, and open one of my eyes to find my phone. I check it and realize that I received a few messages from Rob last night… _What does he want know..? _

***5 new messages from: Rob.***

**Message one: "Hey G, um, I really would love a chat right now… if you could ring me or just answer back that'll be awesome **** .**

**Rob.**

**Message two: "Eh up Georgie, did you get my last message, you prob didn't so I'm sending another… HaHa :P**

**Rob.**

**Message two: "Um… Hellloooo Georgie? R u awaken babe? Answer me plleeassee **

**Rob.**

**Message three: "Georgina, I need you to answer me -_- , it's important, I can't stay up all night waiting…"**

**Rob.**

**Message four:" fine don't talk to me."**

**Rob.**

**Message 5: "Bitch."**

**Rob.**

_What the fuck is with Rob calling me that, he must have anger problems, he was bloody texting me at four in the morning, so obviously if I don't answer back the first or second time, I fucking asleep! Urgh! Bastered!_

I slam my phone down onto the bed and get dressed.

I arrive at school and am spotted by Robbie, he jogs up to me with a face like a told off child. "Eh up Georgie… I'm sorry about the last text I sent you, a little harsh I know… and I forgot how early it was…" he laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

"Save it for Mark Robbie. I can't be bothered to deal with anymore crap today." I turn my back and walk away from Robbie and up to Jason and Kayleigh, Kayleigh is sitting on Jason's knee, her legs warming to j's , her arms around Jason's elegant neck, and her hands resting on his muscly back. She gives him delicate kisses on the lips every few minutes and nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. _They've been going out for so long, and are still so in love, like they have just started dating… What's the secret..?!_

As I make my way over to them, Kayleigh spots me and then runs over.

"Georgie, I gotta ask your opinion on something.."

"Okay.. Fire away.."

"Um…" Kayleigh looks back at Jason and then drags me further away from him. "I think tonight.. Is the night.." she smiles and bites her lip.

"What,, do you mean?" I ask her completely confused.

"You know.." she looks at Jason and back at me. "Jason… and me…"

"You mean you two…"

Kayleigh nods. "We've been together for like nearly four years, and he's been so sweet and patient, never pressured me or anything…"

"Hmm…."

"What?"

"He isn't pressuring you now is he?"

"No! no way, it's all my idea."

"Okay then… hey isn't it you and j's anniversary today?"

"Yep." She smiles.

"Aw, well guess it is the right time then." Kayleigh smiles and hugs me. "just remember to be careful…"

"Yeah, okay, mum!" she laughs. "I'm going to invite him to mine tonight!"

"Lovely…"


	13. Chapter 13

Kay has invited us all to her house to hang out. I arrive soaked to the skin from the pouring rain outside.

"Oh God, you're soaked!" Kay steps aside and lets me in. I am greeted by the boys. Mark stands there awkwardly by the banister, Katlyn standing by his side. I walk past them and blank them completely.

"Want a drink?" Kayleigh asks me, more persuading me.

"Sure why not." I take the ice cold Budweiser from her and sit down in the living room.

As the night went on I sat back, sipping on the same bottle I was given a few hours ago looked over at Mark and Katlyn who were laughing their heads off about something. Mark even went as far as to put his hand on Katlyn's shoulder as he did his usual contagious laugh. Why were Mark and Katlyn so close? They were polar opposites. They can't have shared the same sense of humour. I continued to watch as Robbie started to do some hilarious and typically animated gesture to which Mark erupted into more laughter, even prompting Howard and Jason to glance over with small, amused smiles. Looks like Robbie and Mark are friends again. Inside I was feeling strangely hurt. Mark always used to hang around me, not Katlyn Murray of all people. Something akin to jealousy was definitely rearing its head.

Twenty minutes later I place the once cold but now lukewarm drink into the bin and grabbed another from the bucket of ice. I then sat down on the cream stool next to Gary and laid my head in my hands.

"Someone's in a mardy mood tonight eh?" Gary said

"No, I just feel exhausted actually and believe it or not I'm dying for a drink."

Gary stayed silent at this point and did his trademark furrowed brow and protective older brother expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that Gary?"

"Because I care and I'm concerned. Putting all the Exams aside, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…" I lie, fiddling with the top of the drinks top.

"Georgina." Gary says sternly.

"Okay fine, just tell me this – have you ever felt left out?"

Gary seemed taken aback. "What d'ya mean?"

"Well, I've been looking at you all tonight, having fun and all, and realized that, none of you have even realized that I'm here... Well you have but, I feel its best I just go, because it won't make any difference."

Gary lays his arm around me and pulls me close into a hug. "I don't think you've realized this g, but we have all tried to involve you into conversations, but you just didn't seem interested."

I look down at my hands that are wrapped around my drink and begin sobbing.

Gary sighed and tilted his head. "Eh up Georgie, don't cry. Without you none of us lads would be the same, you the concrete to our building, the Ying to our Yang. Now c'mon, were going to start a game of spin the bottle, Mark has gone to get the bottle."

Gary gave my shoulder a little squeeze and stood up slowly, now heading towards the door. I watched him from under my long, slightly damp eyelashes. I suddenly saw Gary as more than just a lad from school, more than just a friend, but as a lifeline and a safe base. He wasn't erratic and crazy like Rob. Gaz was such a safe and warm person when you sat alone with him and just talked. He was beautifully reliable.

I walked into the kitchen and sat next to Gaz and looked around at the people surrounding me. Mark placed the bottle in the middle of the floor and spun it – I kept my eyes glued on it, praying that it wouldn't land on me. And just my luck it did. The room went deadly silent.

I noticed Mark constantly trying to catch my eye. He looked a little lost; his lips parted slightly, his blue eyes staring intently. I felt as though he was staring right into my soul so I tried to shrug or tilt my head as if to say 'I don't care.' Even though I did.

"Err, should we spin again?" Robbie asks awkwardly.

"I don't want to play this anymore Mark, let's go somewhere else." Katlyn says rousingly.

"No, No. Let's stick to the rules." Howard Replies persuasively. Pulling Mark down just as he was about to get up.

"…Okay… just a peck…" Mark says.

I feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as his face comes closer to mine. It was as if fireworks went off in my belly as his lips touched mine. The kiss continued for more than just a peck.

"Okay Mark! That's enough!" Katlyn snaps and pulls Mark away from the kiss.

I don't pull away from my gaze as the boys begin to cheer and laugh. I haven't felt so passionate about a kiss like this before in my life.

I see Robbie glare angrily at me in the corner of my eye and he begins to walk towards me. _Oh shit… _

"What was that?" Robbie hisses, kneeling down beside me.

"A small kiss, Robbie. It meant nothing. "I whisper.

"It looked very different to me, Georgina. You looked like you enjoyed it, it was passionate. "

"It wasn't passionate, it meant nothing. And why would you care? Stop acting like we are together. I don't even like you." I snap.

Robbie freezes and I instantly regret what I had just said.

"You liked me a couple of months ago" Robbie grabs his coat and walks out of the front door.

"What happened there?" Gary asks and looks over to me.

"Oh nothing." I reply.

Everyone was resuming with what they were doing before – apart from Mark, whose eyes were fixed on me. I felt a shudder tear right through me as Mark's hooded eyes narrowed in my direction – and suddenly realisation hit. I hadn't been jealous of Mark at all. It was Katlyn. She had it all. Looks, Mark and the boys on her side, and I felt as if I had nothing, even though Gaz had convinced me earlier that I had. I wanted Mark's attention and approval and jokey laughter all to myself.

But why was I feeling this all now? The need for Mark's attention… or indeed, the need for Mark's whole being, had intensified tenfold in the last few months.


	14. Chapter 14

Grabbing my coat I head for the door, when I feel a hand grab my waist and pull me into a closet under the stairs.

"What the he-"

"Shhh." The familiar male voice whispers and places his finger on my mouth.

"Who is this? Rob is that you?!" I shout slightly in annoyance.

"No, it's mark." My whole body freezes on the spot and I go silent.

"Why have you brought me in here?" My voice becomes a whisper.

"I want you Georgina." He says seriously, he must have moved closer to me because the space around me became small and claustrophobic.

"You're going out with Katlyn"

"I know, but I want you."

"Get off me." I snap and worm my way out of his hungry arms and grab hold of the door handle. He then pulls me back and close to his chest, like he was giving me a hug. "Stop!" I wriggle under his strong grip trying to get out, but I couldn't. Maybe it was the drink that was making me weak under his grip, or maybe it was the fact that it was MARK that was holding me close, telling me he wanted me and NOT Katlyn that was making me go all weak inside.

I feel his soft hands grab hold of either side of my face, attempting to kiss me. I pull away once more, but give up when I feel him pull me close again and put his lips on mine for the second time in one night. The small kiss grows and grows in the small amount of time we were in the closet. He slides his hands up my skirt and places them on my backside, squeezing every few seconds. His breathe becoming quicker as the kiss deepens.

"Markie?" A squeaky voice mummers on the other side of the wooden door, interrupting our passionate kiss once more. _Katlyn, again._ Mark moans in annoyance and pulls away from the kiss.

"Keep your phone on Georgie. I got to call you tonight." Mark opens the door and walks out of the door with Katlyn. I walk out a minute later, so no one noticed that me and Mark were in there alone. I then look around to see that everyone's gone, I'm just about to walk out the door when I spot J's shirt on the floor, not that far ahead, I see J's trousers, underwear and shoes and socks. Next to them was K's clothes scattered across the floor. Some noise picks up in my ears… The noise of a creaking bed. _It must be J and K... _Well that was quick.

I giggle to myself and quietly close the door behind me. The excitement of why Mark wants to call me was too much at that point. _What does he want to tell me?_

For the next hour, I sat by my phone on my bed, staring at it, nearly getting a heart attack every time my phone lit up. While I was waiting, a picture of Mark appears in my head from earlier when we were locked in that closet. When I looked into his deep blue eyes, they were wide and the pupils blown.

As he kissed me, his breath was coming out in delightfully short and desperate puffs. Every fibre of his being was scorching hot and suddenly willing. Remembering him panting feverishly made my stomach flip in excitement and longing.

I get snapped out of my daze by my phone ringing. _Oh god… it's Mark. _I stare at my phone for a good 30 seconds, just staring at the contact picture of me and him I set a few months previous. _Answer it god damn it Georgina! _I shout at myself.

I grab the phone and hit the answer button and place it to my ear. "H-hello?" I question.

"Hey Georgie..." He answers. "I've broken up with Katlyn…" I feel gobsmacked and stay silent for a while.

"Hello, you still there Georgie?" He questions.

"Y-Yeah." I answer. "Why?"

"I don't love her, not as much as you…"

I feel warm inside, and a smile forms on my face. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've always loved you Georgina, haven't you noticed?"

I stayed silent for a while for the second time. I really didn't know what to reply with. What could I possibly say? Either I could say that I hadn't noticed and that I was surprised. Or I could decide to change the subject as quickly as I could.

"No, I hadn't noticed." I said awkwardly, fiddling with a bit of string on the bed's blanket.

"Are you at home tomorrow Georgie?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah why?"

"Can I pop around?"

"Um, Okay."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He says, his voice rose slightly.

"Okay bye." I hang up and place the phone next to me and stare into space, confused about the whole conversation I just had with him. _What is he up to?! _

**Next Day**

I flick through my history book in frustration, hoping that I would be able to take in all the information in the book for my history exam tomorrow. I am distracted by the sound of a knock at the door. So I lay the book on the sofa and head towards the door and answer it. I am greeted by Mark, looking dashing in a suit with a blue tie and white shirt.

"….Mark… What are you doing here dressed so smartly? Are you going to a family occasion or something?"

"..No..." He grins, and reveals a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. he stretches his hand out and waits for me to take them from him.

"Are they for me?" I blush.

"Of course you knob!" He laughs, revealing those shiny sparkling teeth.

"Thankyou Mark." I say and bite my lip.

Mark smiles in response and grabs my hand warmly. "Come with me."

"W-where are we going?"

"out."

"Out where?" I smile.

"I want to take you out to dinner." At this point, we are outside and heading down towards a car I recognise.

I let out a giggle.

"What?" he asks.

"Your dad's old manky car Markie?!"

"It's all I can afford at the moment." He blushes. "I spent my wages on this suit and the dinner and…."

"And?"

"Well.. you'll see…" He smiles

"But… I have nothing fancy to wear Markie…"

"Who cares, you look beautiful as you are."

"Seriously? In my uniform." Mark gives me a head to toe inspection and nods.

"Yes, beautiful."

I smile and lay back on the head of the car seat.

**10 minutes later.**

We stop outside a fancy restaurant. I look at it and then to Mark. "Mark... Why have you stopped here?"

"This is where were eating." He smiles and opens the door to get out.

"You're having a laugh!" I gasp and stare out the car window in awe.

"Not, I'm being dead serious." He smiles and opens the car door for me and takes my hand.

"How'd you afford all this?!"

"I know a lad who gave me a discount."

"wow." I say raising a brow. Mark leads me in, as we walk in I gasp in amazement at the surroundings. In front of me is a water fountain, I look to my side and spot chandler's drooping from the ceiling, and the tables scattered around the huge mansion restaurant.

**One hour later.**

I put my plate to the side and look at Mark happily. I see that he looks nervous and is fidgeting like mad.

"You Okay there Mark?"

"Yeah, why?" He asks

"You just look nervous about something as all…"

"Who, me? No." He laughs nervously. He looks over at the waitress and nods his head, and then the waitress walks off for a moment. Not long after the waitress walks off, music begins playing and then Mark begins singing. I stare at him in shock, his voice is so beautiful. Just as I thought it couldn't get even more surprising, the boys walk out in the most amazing suits and take a seat next to Mark and sing along with him. I put my hands to my face and blush slightly. "Georgie? Look at me." He says as the boys take over singing. I look at him and he's holding out a beautifully wrapped present. 2This is what I spent the rest of my wages on." He smiles. I take it from him and rub my finger along the satin blue ribbon wrapped perfectly around the present. "Go on, open it!" Gary smiles. I open it and gasp at the sight before me, a beautiful white dress.

"Can I take you to the prom Georgie?" He asks sweetly.

I nod in reply. The whole restaurant applauses loudly and Robbie lets out a loud wolf whistle making me laugh. THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER!


	15. Chapter 15

Mark walked me up to the porch of my house and pulled me close into a warm embracive hug.

"Thanks so much for tonight Markie." I smile. "I needed a night out."

Mark nods in response mannerly and hugs me tightly. A hug that I was longing for.

"I'm heading down to the pitch tomorrow morning with the boys and Kayleigh, do you want to come?"

The thought of seeing Rob after the small fight at Kayleigh's house meant my skin crawl. I didn't think I would be able to face Rob.

"Um, I think I'm busy." I lie, as I search my pocket for my keys.

"Ah, I'm sure you could fit in a spare twenty minutes into you're hectic schedule." Mark jokes and lets out a small laugh.

I look into his big blue eyes, I couldn't say no to him. "I could try." I sigh, as I begin getting frustrated over the fact that I still couldn't find my keys in my small pockets. I look into the sitting room and notice a light on. I knock on the door, and Liam answers, Mark freezes on the spot and stare at the tall large figure in front of us.

"Georgina where were you? Mum, dad and I were worried sick. We even went as far as having thoughts of calling the police!"

"Stop over reacting Liam, I was only out with Mark."

"Mark?!" Liam snaps and looks over at Mark, who is still frozen on the spot. "What were you doing with my sister?!" he snarls and grabs Mark by the coat collar.

"He's done nothing wrong Liam, let go of him!" Liam lets Mark done slowly. I walk in and drag Liam in with me. "I'll see you at ten." I say warmly to Mark, he nods and walks off.

The cold air hits my face as I make my way to the pitch, only five minutes away from the house. When I arrive only Mark, Jason and Kayleigh are there. I look over at Jason and Kayleigh who couldn't have looked happier together, Jason wrapping his arms around Kayleigh's waist, mirroring each other's moves lovingly.

"You made it!" Mark beams as he spots me.

"Yep." I smile. "Where are the others?"

"Howard is running late, Gaz has nipped across the road for a tea and Rob is just there." My eyes move over to the tall oak tree standing tall on the side of the pitch. Just next to it lays Robbie, his head buried in a book.

"Rob, Georgina is here." He says casually as if he had completely forgotten about the news of what happened between me and Rob just a few months previous. Robbie must have somehow convinced Mark that what he admitted wasn't true or something, because this was way too suspicious.

When I see Robbie getting up and walking towards us, I deliberately wrapped both arms around Mark, a massive grin on my face as I pointedly looked right into Robbie's eyes.

Robbie shook his head gently, staring back at me with a look of disgust before taking a seat next to Jason and Kayleigh. I stayed in Mark's arms for a little while longer.

I let go of Mark and ruffled his hair.

"Do you want me to teach you a few football skills?" Mark asks.

"I'm no good at football Mark." I laugh, shaking my head slightly.

"That's why I want to teach you." Mark places a football in front of me and places his hands on my waist tenderly. "Now, I'm going to teach you-"

"Ooh look at the two love birds!" Gary smirks, interrupting Mark, rubbing his over- large hands together.

"Shut up Barlow!" Mark giggles. The rest laugh slightly. I feel Mark pulling himself closer to me, rubbing his hands on my waist lovingly, I then back up slightly and accidently step on Mark's foot, he then falls back, bringing me down with him.

"You fool." He laughs. Gary's dirty, open mouthed giggle is clearly heard as me and Mark laughs our heads off about what happened. Robbie keeled over from laughing, Howard and Jason holding themselves trying not to piss themselves.

Mark clambers on top of me and begins tickling me all over. "Guys 'elp me pin 'er down!" Mark giggles, the boys agree and all rugby tackles me as I try and get up and tickle me continuously.

"Ah poor Georgie!" Gary says in-between giggles. "I remember the boys doing this to me the other day."

I feel tears rolling down my face from laughing. "S-stop I-it!" I cry.

"Okay lads I think she's had enough." Howard sighs and gets up. The other boys get up apart from Mark, who just lies on top of me, hunger and lust in his eyes, his pupils blown.

There is a long pause.

"Mark, were getting soaked here, the grass is wet from the rain." I laugh

Mark laughs loudly and rolls off me. "Sorry babe."


	16. Chapter 16

Back in school Monday morning, I felt happier than usual, maybe it was because I and Mark were talking again.

At lunch time, I sat outside in the scorching sun and began to eat lunch. My eyes wonder over to Rob, who was sitting close by, looking really beat down.

"Eh, Rob?" I call. He hears and looks over, his eyes full of hope. "Come here a sec." Robbie walks over a few inches and sits next to me, not a peep from him.

"Umm.. Me and Mark… there's something beginning to happen, and I really like him, I just want to apologise for leading you on and everything, because I do have feelings for you, but I love Markie"

Rob places his hand on my shoulder and sighed sadly "I love you Georgie."

"But I love Mark.."

"I know, I know," Robbie whispered, his hand tracing down my face and neck before finally resting on my shoulder once again. Robbie felt his eyes well up so he closed them and took a few slow recovery breaths.

I pressed my forehead to Robbie's and spoke quietly so that Mark wouldn't hear "let me go, find a girl that really loves you, loves you more than a friend."

Robbie opened his eyes and gazed into my brown ones. He whispered so softly, "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, I understand your heart belongs to Mark.. But you've already taken mine.. And you won't give it back…"

"Rob.. Don't say that…"

"You will never think of me the way I think of you. And that kills me every day... "

I pull Robbie into a long, embracive, loving hug.

"I don't know how to explain how I'm feeling right now… It's just… my heart hurts…"

"Oh Robbie.. Please don't do this to me, I'm finding heard enough as it is…"

"just go Georgie, before I make a fool out of myself and start crying…"

I slowly walk away, feeling worse than before, hoping that the talk was going to help the situation when it clearly didn't, it clearly made it worse… and what really brought tears to my eyes was over- hearing Rob talking to Gary the next week:

"_I saw her today, it seems like it had been forever somehow…she looks better than before. I asked her how she was doing. I would pick her from any girl that I'm with. And the saddest thing is that I can't even look at her without crying Gaz…I told her I miss her, and I meant it. I love her.. But she loves another…I feel horrible inside, and feel pathetic that the other day I actually went home and cried.. b-because I've lost her Gaz.. I've lost her.."_

I then looked over and saw Gary hugging Robbie tight, Rob looks shattered like he hadn't slept in days, he had his arm around Gary's back and the other on Gary's hair, clenching it tightly and crying into Gary's chest, Gary looked so confused about what he should say to Rob to make him feel alright, guess there wasn't anything he could say, but just let the hug continue as much as Rob needed it.

The day after Rob wasn't in, which was making me feel extremely worried, I asked all the boys and Kayleigh, but they just said he texted them saying he was feeling ill. I decided to keep it at the back of my mind for the day and concentrate on the match that Mark had put me in, the girls football team were playing the other girls football team in the school, in which Katlyn was in. _Shit._

Katlyn was furious at me, especially when she spotted me and Mark messing around on the pitch earlier, Mark had me in a head lock and had playfully wrestled me to the ground, clambering on top of me, nearly tickling me to death, when I spotted Katlyn in the corner of my eye watching, she had so much fury and anger in her eyes, that I felt quiet scared.

_**2pm: **_The game has started, and to my luck the ball was past to me first, Katlyn had purposely made it her mission to mark me during the whole match. _Bitch. But that didn't stop me kicking her arse and scoring a goal in the first 10 minutes! _So proud of myself.

I Heard Mark laughing, that cute, contagious laugh, and it made me look around, he was holding up a small banner saying **'Go Georgie Go!' **He was peeing himself laughing and was pointing at it and then Kayleigh, signalling that it was Kayleigh that made it, when it was obvious that he helped out. It put a smile to my face seeing Markie so happy, if only Rob could see how happy we are together. maybe he would then understand and find another girl…? That's it.. I'll show him.


	17. Chapter 17

When I get home, I call Rob, but there is no reply. He must be ignoring me...

I decide that the only way to actually get him to talk to me is to go to his house, and talk to him face to face, and bring Mark with me...

I arrive at his house, with Mark by my side. "Are you sure he's home Mark?" I question.

"Yeah."

I knock on the door, and knock once more again a minute later. Just as I'm about to knock once more the door unlocks and a tired, worn out Robbie answers the door, wearing his stripy blue pj's and a cute pyjama hat hanging loosely off his messy bed hair.

"Mate, it's 4:30" Mark laughs while looking down at his silver watch, furrowing his brows together.

"I know." Is all he answers, as he keeps his eyes glued to me, giving me a head to toe inspection, as if he were judging me.

"Can we come in mate?" Mark asks softly, that famous smile still spread across his face.

"Yeah okay." As Mark walks ahead of us, Robbie blocks my way and grabs my arms.

"Let go of me Rob, Mark will start getting suspicious."

"I don't fucking care if he gets suspicious, fuck him."

"Mark is you're mate Robbie, why are you being so vulgar?!"

"Me? Vulgar? you gotta be kidding me!"

"Yeah, you!"

"Mark was the one that went off with Katlyn and ignored you for months! I was the one that comforted you when you were down, do you STILL think I'm the fucking vulgar one? Eh?" Robbie's grip around my wrists tighten and he pushes me into a room and against a wall, his brows are narrowed and his eyes are full of anger.

"Your hurting me Robbie..." I groan and try and pull my wrists away from his tightening grip.

"I don't fucking care Georgina, I want you to tell Mark that you don't love him."

"NO!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love him, why would I say that?!"

"Because if you loved him, you wouldn't have slept with me, would you?"

"That was a mistake Robbie, you were just a big, stupid mistake!"

Robbie face dropped and he looked as if he was punched right into the gut. _Oh shit, shit shit._

To my surprise Robbie let go of my wrists and placed his hands onto my waist and pulled me close to him and kissed me hard, the kiss went on for a few minutes, when i pulled away from him and stood back and stared at him in shock.

"What the fuck Robbie!"

"There you guys are!" Mark beams and walks in and fixes his black satin hat onto his hat. "you guys sure know how to vanish on me" he laughs sweetly.

"Yeah sorry Mark." I reply and give him a big hug.

"So, who are you bringing to the prom tonight Rob?" Mark asks, totally clueless of the heated tension that was building up between me and Robbie.

"No one."

"No one?" Mark repeats in a higher questionable tone.

"yeah, you 'eard."

"why?"

"Because I have no one." Robbie looks at me at the corner of his eye, as if he was trying to make me feel more guilty.

"Your 'avin a laugh Rob, you have a load of girls after you."

"There's only one girl in my life, and she doesn't want me."

"Who?"

Robbie pauses before answering. "You don't know her."


	18. Chapter 18

Mark's gaze that was on Robbie turns to his watch. "Shit, we better go our separate ways guys and get ready for the prom."

I look at my watch and nod in agreement. "Yeah we should."

"And Rob, come to the prom tonight, I'm sure there are loads of birds there who haven't brought anyone."

"Mmmrrhh." is all he gets out of Rob.

"C'mon mate, pleeeaasseee?" Robbie looks up at me and then Mark.

"Okay, I'll come to the shitty prom." he groans.

"It won't be shit Rob." I blurt, after keeping my mouth shut for most of the conversation between us three. I see a smile form on Rob's face as he looks at me directly in the eyes, making me look away as a result.

"Why? You going to have a dance with me at the prom?" he says almost seriously, knowing that it would make me feel like I had to say yes to please him and back up why I said that the prom wouldn't be 'shit'

"You don't need to dance with me to have a good time, you'll find a girl and she'll be the one you can dance with."

"I don't want to dance with another girl actually I wanna dance with my girl, the one I fell for." I feel my blood boiling as i begun to get annoyed and irritated at the fact that Robbie just wouldn't leave the past in the past and let me move on with my life with Mark.

"Well, that girl's taken Robbie!" I blurt and instantly cover my mouth and gasp.

"How'd you know Georgie, do you know the girl he's on about?" Mark questions.

"No..." I almost whisper, feeling as if i had to just run off on them both to get me out of this tense situation.

"How'd you know then?" Robbie spits.

"I was just guessing." I sigh as I feel proud of myself for getting out of the almost biggest mistake I ever had said.

"I'm sure she's single Rob, she's probably too shy or something mate."

"Hm."

"Well I better get off..." I murmur and kiss Mark softly on the lips. "See you all at 8." I walk away from the boys and look over my shoulder and see mark chatting away to Rob, Robbie looking out the window, totally in his own world.

...

**Two hours until prom.**

"But, Kay... What if something bad happens and..."

"Sh." She replies and places her finger to my lips. "Stop worrying! It'll be fine!"

I nod and frown slightly, trying to disguise my fears, and hoping that Kayleigh didn't see. But she did.

"Urgh, stop worrying!" She laughs.

I smile in responce.

"Now, close you're eyes so I can finish off you're make-up" I do as I'm told, and stay quiet for the rest of the short moment.

"Done!" Kayleigh beams and steps back and looks at me, judging her work. "You lucky bitch, you're so god damn beautiful." Kayleigh shakes her head in disbelief and smiles, making me turn scarlett red.

"Oh stop." I giggle, I'm just about to put my hand to my face, trying to disguise my embarrassment when Kayleigh shouts slightly, making me nearly jump from my skin.

"STOP!"

"Fuck Kay! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry." She giggles. "Just don't touch your face or my work will be ruined." she says seriously, making me laugh hard, clenching my stomach.

"Oh Kay, you really do crack me up!"

Kayleigh giggles to herself, blushing slightly. "Now, will you show me that dress that you've been going on about or what?!"

"Okay, Okay." I'm just about to get up when I'm stopped in my tracks.

"Wait, you haven't looked at the master piece I've done yet!" Kayleigh Laughs and hands me a hand sized mirror from her make-up bag, grinning ear to ear as I take it from her. As I look into the mirror, I am shocked and over- whelmed at the sight before me.

"Oh... My... Lord..." I touch my face, my mouth open slightly and look at my eyes, the mixture of grey blending together creating the perfect smokey eye look brings out my brown doe eyes, the peachy lipstick coated on my lips makes my lip full and plumpy, the foundation adds a tint of colour to my face and the peachy pink blusher finishes off the look. "It's perfect Kayleigh! Thank you so much!" I feel myself welling up and try my best to stop myself so I wouldn't ruin my make-up.

...

**8:00pm**

_Oh shit, fuck, shit... Urgh stop feeling so bloody nervous Georgina. _I take a deep breath and slide into the limo that we hired for the night.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Kayleigh beams and grabs my hands in hers.

"Pha, excited? More like nervous!" I breathe.

"You'll be fine for the last time!" She laughs and rubs my back. "Just keep thinking how gorgeous our boys will look! I hard that Mark is wearing tails!" I feel my stomach flipping and the feeling of excitement over taking my fear and nerves straight away when imagining the sight of Mark's perfection as I walk into the prom.

...

I walk into the place, my stomach still full of butterflies, the boys all meet up with their dates, including Jason with Kay, they all look dashing in their suits but all I can think of is were Mark is... Is he late? Why hasn't he arrived yet?

"Gaz? Were is Mark?" I ask him.

"Oh he's over by the stairs waiting for you love." Gary smiles and looks over at Mark, when I spot him I gasp and freeze on the spot, he looks outstanding, he literally has taken my breathe away. Kayleigh smiles as she realizes that Mark has seen me and is making his way towards me, she hugs up to Jason and mouths "Aw." To Jason, Jason smiles and kisses her forehead lovingly.

"M..Mark..." I stutter and stare at him in shock, his top hat hangs loosely in his sweaty hands, and his cute blue bow- tie is slightly loose, as if he was fiddling with it for while.

We both mirror each-others reactions, Mark seems speechless as he's not saying a word. Instead, he just grabs hold of me and kisses me passionately and then hugs me making me feel warm and happy inside.

"You look perfect" he eventually blurts, tears streaming down his baby face.

"Aw baby, don't cry or you'll set me off!"

"Sorry Georgie, you just look so amazing, I couldn't help it." he smiles.

"Let's go to the others." I say and we do.

...

Throughout the whole night, to my surprise Rob was actually enjoying himself and he had a date! The whole prom was perfect, Mark was so loving and affectionate, he danced perfectly to every song wit me, and the boys ad Kay were really enjoying themselves. All in all the prom was absolutely brilliant!

Mark, being the gentleman he is walked me home, so I decided to let him in.

"Brilliant night wasn't it Georgie." Mark smiles and rubs my thigh.

"Yeah, it was amazing." I smile and nuzzle up next to him on the sofa.

I feel Mark's soft, tender lips touch my neck and he begins to caress me with kisses, leading down my neck onto my chest.

"No..." I whimper and pull away.

"What... whats wrong?"

"I feel insucure markie.."

"About what?"

"..."

"Tell me."

"My body..."

Mark shakes his head. "Why? Do you not realis how god damn hot you are?"

"No i'm not..."

"You are, I love you so fucking much, you have the body girls would die for."

I smile at him.

"If you don't want to do anything, i'm fine with that."

"No... I want to i lve you too"

"Are you sure?" He asks rubbing my hair and kissing my cheek.

"Yes." I smile, feeling a boost of confidence.

Mark smiles and softly pushes me against the wall kissing me all over, his hands brushing against my thighs. "You're so beautiful." He groans pushing is mouth onto mine.

...

befre we know it, were all overeach other, helf naked, Mark on btop of me easing himself into me, groaning as he does.

"Oh fuck.." he moans, beads of sweat form on his face...


	19. Chapter 19

Mark's once soft tender kisses have now turned into rough nibbles as he starts biting my neck, his hands slide up my back and he softly rubs it.

"Your okay..?" He half asks half groans, trust Mark, of all times he could ask if I were okay, he would pick now. Maybe it was because he didn't want to hurt me.

I don't reply, just nod, as I was too lost in the moment to care. I feel his hands begin to shake as he goes deeper.

"Shit Mark, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." he replies. His hair has become damp and sweaty, it sticks to his temple and forehead. I grab hold of it and pull it slightly as he groans into my ear.

"Oh god Mark..." wrapping my legs around his torso, I pull him closer in the heat of the moment, our bodies moving as one, and I got to say, Mark was very skilled on his part.

...

Mark collapses on top of me in exhaustion, both of us breathing heavily in unison.

"I love you so much Georgie." He breathes and kisses me lovingly.

"I love you too." I smile and hug up to his worn out body.

I can help but smile, I have finally got Mark to myself, even if that may sound greedy, you have to agree that I went through allot to be with Mark. I look up at him, his head resting on the arm of the sofa, his lips are parted slightly and I can hear soft breathing coming from him. His eyes are closed and his hair has been pulled back from his face. I never ever thought that that day when that baby faced angel came to my school with his floppy mousy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, gorgeous smile, amazing taste in style and the most sweetest personality that I would actually fall so truly, madly and crazily in love with him, and that he would actually pick me out of fifty odd girls in the whole year.

I grab a blanket that lies next to the sofa and pull it over us, I then get up and lock the living room door so were not disturbed and drop next to a sleeping Mark in exhaustion, his arms wrap around me and I cuddle up to him and soon drift off to sleep.

...

**July the 7th, Monday, 2:30pm**

"I really don't feel good mum" I groan and clench my stomach.

"Go and rest in bed." She replies and I do as I'm told. Lying there I become instantly bored, so I decide to send Kayleigh a message.

"_Heyyyyy Kay-Kay :)"_

"_Hey."_

"_How are you?"_

"_Not too good tbh, you?"_

"_Same as :( feel sick. What's wrong?"_

"_... I think I might be pregnant..."_

I stare at the message for a while in shock, Jason got her pregnant?!

"_Oh shit. What're you going to do?!"_

"_I don't know yet."_

"_Does J kno?"_

"_Well no, I gotta find out if I am first."_

"_Why d'you think you are?"_

"_Throwing up, that 'time of the month' hasn't come in like a whole month and I just don't feel like myself."_

I stare at my phone for a while, not sure what to say back.

"_Meet me in boots in 10, I'll bring you back to mine after and we can try together."_

"_Try together?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Wait... are you saying that you might be pregnant too?!"_

"_Well all the things you said about how you didn't feel you're self etc... I can relate to it :( "_

" _:O "_

"_I know.."_

...

I pick up a rectangular, pink, cardboard, small box and stare at it.

_'Pregnancy test.'_

I then look at the back for the instructions:

_'If unsure about pregnancy, use the equipment provided to find out. Urinate on stick and wait a few moments for results. One pink line means you are not pregnant. Two, means you are. Dispose after use.'_

I look over at Kayleigh, who is holding the same box as me. We both look at each other, petrified expressions spread across our faces.

"Better late then never." Kayleigh gulps and I nod in reply.

We walk up to the counter and one by one we pay for it and walk out.

"Did you see the expression on that woman's face?!" I spit.

"Yeah, the fucking bitch." Kayleigh snarls

"She is supposed to just tell us the price, let us pay and that's it not just judge us!"

"I know, cow."

"Yeah."

...

I cross my fingers as I stare at the test in front of me, praying that it'll turn out negative. Kayleigh sitting next to me practically doing the same.

"...Positive.." I sigh and put my head in my hands. Moments later Kayleigh repeats the same actions and we cry into each others arms. "What am I gonna tell my mum!" I whimper and begin breathing heavily. "She'll kill me! And if my brother and dad find out... Oh shit Mark is going to be dead if they find out..."

Kayleigh rubs my back and nods. "I know.."

"They won't, I'm not going to keep it anyway so-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You said your not going to keep it."

"Yeah."

"So your going to abort a life?!"

"Don't say it like that Kayleigh."

"That's what it is isn't it?!"

"Don't tell me your keeping it?"

"I am."

"What? Why?!"

"Because abortion is murder! That's why!" she says in a slightly angry tone.

I stare at her in shock. "Kay, we're only young!"

"I know, it was our fault for not protecting ourselves."

"Oh my word."

"you know in most countries it's illegal to abort?! In the catholic church they say that it is a life after the moment of conception, so your going to not only murder a life, but yours and Mark's baby!"

"So, do you think that Jason will want your baby?"

"Of course. He loves me."

"He loves you, but will he love the baby?"

"..."

"Got you thinking didn't it?!"

"If he loves me, he'll love our baby!"

"Do you seriously think he'll want a baby at the tender age of 16? and what about his football career he wants to start up with dougie? You'll most likely be left at home to care for the new born while he's off getting his career started! And what if he leaves you if he finds out then? What will you do then? Still keep the thing?"

"First of all, it's not a 'thing' and second he would NEVER leave me because i'm pregnant! we've been together since we were 12 Georgina!"

"Twelve smelve! What difference does it make? I'm only saying this for your own good Kayleigh, but if you keep it and tell j and he does leave you, I know you'll be heartbroken, and your parents, they'll not only kill you because of it they'll probably cut Jase's nuts off because of it!"

"I'm going home, I don't need this. Abort the 'thing' as you call it,you'll regret it."

"Me regret? More like that you will! How can you go into 6th form with a new born?!"

"I'm not listening!" she shouts from the hallway as she makes her way out of the door.

"you just keep telling yourself that and you'll see what happens."


	20. Chapter 20

"I thought you said you felt sick Georgina?" My mum questions, placing her left hand on her hip and the other against the breakfast counter.

"Yeah, I am." I reply with a sigh.

"then get back up to bed!"

"I need to do something."

"No, do as your told and get up to bed!"

"MUM" I snap without thinking. "I NEED to do something!" My mum doesn't reply, just looks at me with a look of surprise and shook spread across her face.

And with that I walk past her and out the front door to speak with Kayleigh.

...

"KAYLEIGH!" I shout from across the road to her house, I see her with J, sitting on the steps leading to her house and lightly jog over.

When Kayleigh sees me she gets up and grabs Jason's hand and walks towards the front door.

"Wait!" I shout. She eventually stops and turns to face me.

"J, do me a favour and ask Mark that Georgina is here, she's probably here for him."

Jase nods and walks into the front door and closes it behind him.

"What?!" she snaps and crosses her arms angrily.

"have you told Jason?!"

"No, I was about to until you turned up!"

"Good." I breathe and put n hands on my hips, exhausted after the long run up to her house.

"Why is that good?!"

"Because you're coming with me, were going to get rid of it together."

"No! I'm not getting rid of mine and j's baby and you shouldn't ether, Mark will probably want the baby!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! They might hear!"

"Who cares if they hear! They should know!"

"Its best if we just get rid of them and don't tell Kay, then everything will be back to normal again."

"It might be normal for you, but not for me! The guilt of having a baby, a life inside of me, a life that jay and I created and then I just get rid of it like a piece of rubbish on the floor, That'll kill me Georgina.. I can't do that!"

"What..." I hear a voice behind us say. _Shit..._

Kayleigh and I both mirror each others look of shock and fear as e both slowly turn around in the direction of the horrified voice behind us.

"Jay..." Kayleigh gulps and goes to grab his hand when he takes a step back and shakes his head vigorously.

"I've gotta go..." he swallows, his eyes glued to the ground as he walks towards his car.

"No, J please!" Kayleigh shouts and runs after him as the car begins to drive away, Kayleigh continues to run as fast as she could, knocking on the drivers window forcefully. She then gives up and looks behind me, her eyes as big as saucers..

_Shit.. don't tell me Mark overheard that too.._

With all the strength left in me, I force myself to turn around and see a broken- hearted Mark, looking at me straight in the eyes, his eyes full of dismay.

"Mar-"

"Save it for the doctors!" he snaps as a droplet falls from his face, landing on the floor. He then walks away, Howard wrapping his arm around his delicate shoulders, Gary following closely behind, his brows furrowed togther in anger.

"How could you.." I hear Robbie say, his voice slightly quivered.


End file.
